The Heroes' Battle
by HolyHeraHazel
Summary: Percy Jackson and Carter Kane; Two heroes with a family of their own to protect. Both are very wrong in thinking life is finally safe. But darker creatures are stirring. Something is about to horribly change their lives forever. PJO meets the Kane Chronicles in an explosive trilogy that will change mythology as we know it forever.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

1. Chapter 1: Percy2. Chapter 2: Carter3. Chapter 3: Hazel4. Chapter 4: Nico5. Chapter 5: Sadie6. Chapter 6: Sadie7. Chapter 7: Annabeth8. Chapter 8: Leo9. Chapter 9: Carter10. Chapter 10: Carter11. Chapter 11: PercyNext

* * *

**_Hey guys! I thought I'd try something a TAD different; the Roman/Greek demigods bump into the Egyptian magicians. This probably won't go so well, but… ah well. Here goes!_**

Percy:

It was when Percy's camp was attacked by a flying lion and an albino crocodile appeared in the lake that he decided it was time to check up with his Dad. It had just been another _friendly _game of Roman vs. Greek Capture the flag at Camp Half-blood. Percy was attacking with half of the cabins, and the other half was doing defence. Leo was preparing some nasty traps down in Bunker 5, as well as the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. Jason had just herded the rest of the Romans to the other side of the forest with Reyna. Everybody was tense, ready to fight. Mr D blasted a special new silver whistle Coach Hedge had loaned him for Capture the Flag.

"Begin!" Chiron yelled. Percy smiled in anticipation. This was going to be an interesting game.

.:.

The Romans were losing. It might have partly been because Frank was out on his 'secret' mission with Hazel, or because Percy had a 20 drachma bet with Mr D on who would win the games tonight. He was swinging Riptide crazily, making his sword a pure arc of destruction. A movement flickered out of the corner of his eye. Jason had his shield raised, planning to knock him down. Not today. Percy spun around and slammed the butt of Riptide into Jason. He had just knocked Jason out unconscious and was just about to sprint towards the flag when a flying hurricane of black feathers had collided with him.

"Yo, boss!" Blackjack gasped.

"Don't call me boss," Percy said.

"Whatever you say, boss." Percy sighed.

"What do you want Blackjack?"

"Something's in the lake. None of the naiads knew what it was, exactly. It's big."

"Blackjack, I'm kind of in the middle of a game!" Percy protested, trying to run towards the flag. Blackjack blocked his way.

"You've got to come NOW boss." Blackjack stamped his hoof impatiently. Clarisse ran towards the flag, picking it up triumphantly.

"Fine, Blackjack." Percy jumped on his back. Blackjack spread his wings and sprang into the air. He set Percy down just by the lake, where some very agitated naiads were desperately trying to calm a very large, thrashing, white… crocodile? Percy blinked. Since when were there albino crocodiles in the lake? Taking a deep breath, he dived into the water. He began swimming across to where the animal was. Up close the crocodile was massive. Percy knew that if the crocodile wanted to eat him, he would be a very little, salty tasting hours d'oeuvre.

"Relax man!" Percy said telepathically to the crocodile. Surprisingly, he answered back.

"You're not Carter." The crocodile sounded very suspicious.

"No, I'm not… who's Carter?" Percy was curious. The crocodile let out a snort of bubbles.

"Are you kidding me? Holy Horus! You don't know who Carter Kane is?"

"No." Percy was confused. The crocodile rolled its large pink eyes.

"Look, where am I? This is NOT Brooklyn House."

"Uh…" Percy was getting more and more bewildered every second. What was Brooklyn House? Who was Carter Kane?

"Look, you're no help." The crocodile gave a toothy yawn. Percy looked at him. Suddenly, he heard a scream pirecing through the air from somewhere in the forest.

"Gryphon!" It was Annabeths voice. The crocodile laughed.

"Looks like Freak has come to join the party."

"Freak?"

"Yeah." The crocodile did a lazy somersault. "Carter Kanes gryphon."

"Right…" Percy hoped desperately he was dreaming.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Percy's neck raised, and he knew something was terribly wrong. Annabeth was in trouble. He looked at the croc. He would have to wait to ask him about _Carter Kane. _He shot a jet of bubbles behind him, shooting him into the air. Percy did an accidental mid-air somersault and landed on the bank of the lake. Piper ran towards him just as he saw a silhouette something that looked like a flying lion disappear into the sky.

"Thank the gods Percy!" Piper exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"That THING has been attacking camp. It finally flew away, but not without leaving a lot of damage. Que grosse bête laide mal…"

"Piper! English, please! Where's Annabeth?" Percy was feeling jittery, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Pipers charm speak. Pipers face turned the colour of chalk.

"That was what I was about to tell you." She looked around nervously. "Actually, you should probably just see for yourself." Percy's heart was in his mouth as he ran down to the infirmary. An Apollo kid was bending over Annabeth. Her face was grey, and she had slash marks in her t-shirt and all across her face.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. He bent down on his knees and gently touched her cheek. She winced. He gingerly drew his hand back.

"Will she be okay?" Percy looked at the Apollo kid, who he recognised as Jacob Shaft. Jacob looked uneasy.

"She's badly scraped up. I've given her more ambrosia than's actually safe. Only time will really tell." Jacob put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I tried my best. I really did." Jacob said anxiously. Percy looked at him, and nodded soundlessly. He was in shock. Annabeth looked at Percy, her grey eyes wide in pain.

"Don't do anything stupid Seaweed Brain" she croaked. Then her eyelids fluttered, and she passed out. Percy's stomach knotted and he left the room. He had to get away from there. He looked around at the devastation from the gryphon. Trees had been sliced, campers were wounded, and the climbing wall had a massive chunk taken out of the top. Anger bubbled inside him. He went back down to the lake. The crocodile had disappeared. He summoned the water into a massive fist and slammed it back into the water. Somebody had done this. Somebody had attacked his family. He looked at the wreckage, and drew Riptide.

"Carter Kane. When we meet, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to KILL YOU" he screamed. _Annabeth. _He thought. _Please be alright. _And at that, he slammed Riptide in the ground.

**_Well… that's it! I think it gets better. Well, I HOPE it get's better. Ah well… bye for now! I'll try to make it longer!_**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2: Carter

**_Okay, sorry this is a bit late! It's a long story… Anyway, I was AMAZED at the amount of people that liked this! Thank you so much to all of you that favourited followed and, of course, reviewed. Just responding to my reviews…_**

**_Rankerfire: You were right about the last bit… thanks! I'll try not to do that again, but I was failing in an attempt to create slight suspense. I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest though!_**

**_Annabeth Brady: Jealous dear? Sorry guys, I'm not mean, I know this person; they're my friend._**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Don't worry, he didn't_**

**_Reba 1753: I doubt you'll DIE: P But I'm glad you like it!_**

**_Perceus Ellem Jackson: You paused a movie? Knowing you, that is big! Oh, other viewers, I'd also recommend Percy's MoA, even though the real MoA is out (I'm really excited about that!)_**

**_I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: I'm glad you think it looks interesting! I hope I don't disappoint…_**

**_TheForgottenMyth: I hope you enjoy it! Fresh… that's a good word! I like it… thanks!_**

**_Hayley Renee: Whoa! Don't worry: D It'll make sense soon enough… I hope!_**

**_Deathly-Hunger-Jackson: Hehe – love the PJO 'Oh my gods'. Anyway, I'm glad you think it's amazing (even if it isn't really…) *sheepish but flattered grin*_**

**_Juli Beawr: Don't worry; I won't let him kill Carter. But he will try! And I'll try to keep updating!_**

**_Guest: Okay! :) Glad you like it!_**

**_Guest: Thanks!_**

**_swimkinz: Thanks! I HOPE it will be interesting!_**

**_DetectiveKateTodd: I'm pleased you like it! Or, love it: D Even better! _**

**_I have LOVED some of your stories, but I recommend one in particular, because she's my friend blah blah…_**

**_Annabeth Brady's story; Lillia's Truth- Read it if you dare. Kidding, it's good. _**

**_Well, that's done! Review me and tell me if you hate it… or like it… or whatever! Thanks. Oh, and one last thing, I changed it from Sadie to Carter because a couple of ideas changed. Now, to the bit you actually want… the story!_**

Chapter 2: Carter

After Freak being possessed by a minor demon, Phillip disappearing and Amos contacting him with disastrous news, the last thing a very agitated Carter Kane needed was his little sister acting like a stubborn child. So, of course, that's what he got. Carter was picking at his breakfast with Khufu next to him, sucking grapes out of mango flavoured Jell-O. The baboon politely offered to share, but Carter wasn't interested. Amos's words rang through his head. _'They're coming. It will crush you if you try to fight it…'_ Carter slowly played with his now soggy bacon, frustrated. He had helped annihilate Apophis himself! Surely nothing was worse than him. Although it was a warm day, he shivered. His new family at Brooklyn House was finally safe. He made a silent promise to himself they would stay this way. Zia Rashid, his new girlfriend, came up to him. Her roasted coffee skin shimmered, and Carter felt like the temperature in the room had increase 10˚. It probably had, seeing as she had hosted the king of the gods Ra for some time, so she had that sort of effect on places. She kinda brought the meaning of a _hot_ girlfriend to a new level. Zia looked at Carter, and her amber eyes darkened with worry. Carter could see she knew something was wrong. She sat on the side of him that wasn't occupied by Khufu and laced her fingers around his. He let out a small sigh and looked at Zia with a tired smile. Her eyebrows knotted together.

"Carter, what's wrong?"

"Amos gave me a message last night. It's not good news." Zia made a motion with her hand, as if to say, _continue_.

"Zia, Amos told me that…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Carter's outgoing, irritating sister Sadie interrupted and Carter was ambushed by a miniature hurricane of blue highlights, combat boots and the sticky smell of strawberry gum.

"Ugh… gah… can't…breathe…" He choked as she bear hug/tackled him. She finally released him.

'Don't ask me how Walt copes with this all the time." Carter looked at Zia incredulously. Sadie gave him a 'light' punch on the chest.

"We had NO idea where you were!" she shrieked.

"It's 8am and the idea of the room where we have breakfast every day didn't occur to you?" Sometimes Sadie made about as much sense as pywacketts. She rolled her eyes, but Carter could tell he'd won.

"Where's Walt?" Zia cut in after about 30 seconds of awkward silence.

"In the library" Sadie said it sweetly, but she gave Zia a glare that said '_Make a move on my man and I will level you'. _Zia shrugged it off. A dull silence came over the room. Carter looked over at the pool that normally held Phillip of Macindaw, who was most likely the World's Only Friendly Albino Man -Killing Crocodile. Since Phillip had gone, this room had seemed a lot lonelier, even when it was full of young magicians. Carter sighed. The wax figure that could summon him had mysteriously disappeared. Phillip had literally disappeared off the face of the earth, so far as Carter knew. Khufu looked at Carter, like he knew what he was thinking. Then the baboon flicked a soggy grape into the pool and continued to make rude sucking noises in his Jell-O. Carter sighed. Sadie looked at him, her expression much softer.

"Philip?" She could always guess what he was thinking about. That's what happened when you had a sister who knew your secret name. Carter nodded. He secretly missed the crocodile, seeing as he had saved him from many life or death experiences.

"What did Amos tell you?" Zia prompted. Carter realised Sadie had interrupted that conversation.

"Oh." He said, shooting a nervous glance at Sadie, who gave him a challenging stare back with her icy blue eyes.

"Spit it out _big _brother dear." Carter awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Amos contacted me last night" he filled in for Sadie. "He told me that, in a nutshell, something worse than we've ever seen is coming. Some monster we won't be able to face alone."

"It's true" A very familiar voice came out of a shadowy corner of the room. Sadie gave a delighted squeak. Standing in the corner was about 4 feet nothing of pure ugly, combined with body fat and black hair. The grotesque mug of the god Bes had never been more welcome to Carter.

"Bes!" All three of them cried in unbelief. Carter was plunged into a train of chaotic thoughts. The gods had retreated. Due to the law of balance, when Chaos retreated, Maat also had to. So when they execrated Apophis, the gods had to retreat from the human world. The fact that they were back, or at least one was back, was very good and very bad news. The good news was that the magicians had some godly power at their disposal. The bad news was that they'd need it, and very dark evil had surfaced. Bes looked up at his surroundings.

"Like what you've done with the place" he said decisively, slipping into one of the comfortable chairs next to Zia. "But yes, it's very true. Somebody has awakened Apophis again."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Carter cut in.

"For once, I agree with Carter. I think I did a pretty darn good job of that execration spell, thank you very much!" Sadie said, indignantly. Bes looked at her and clicked his tongue.

"Sweetheart, I owe you one. Actually I more owe you guys 100. You retrieved my shadow, saved me from oblivion and fixed the barrier between me and my sweetie pie Tawaret. So this is why I'm giving you these tips now. TRUST me!" It's hard to pull off a stern stare when you reach the other persons hip, but Bes gave it a shot.

"Continue Lord Bes" Zia glared at Sadie. Carter had almost forgotten his girlfriend was there, she was being so quiet.

"Thank you. Ra has forbidden letting me give you details, but here's what I can tell you. Something almost like Apophis's big bad cousin has found a way so old the gods themselves had forgotten it to wake Apophis. You thought Apophis was bad? Now you have two of 'em to deal with. That centaur was ri…" He winced. "I've told you too much."

"Too much?" Sadie said incredulously. Carter looked at his sister. She was the colour of chalk. He could tell she was hiding something, and he made a mental note to ask her later.

"Yes… erm…" Bes looked flustered. He'd obviously let something slip, but Carter had no idea what. "Holy Horus, look at the time!" Bes said evasively.

"Must get back to Tawaret… Nice chat… erm do you mind?" The last part was aimed at Carter, as Bes picked up his now vile bacon and swallowed it. Bes snapped his stubby fingers, and a portal opened.

"I didn't know gods could make them just appear!" Sadie muttered as Bes stepped into it and disappeared. Zia looked at Carter, her rich amber eyes reflecting glimmers of terror.

"Should I tell the others?" she asked. Carter thought about it. An image of screaming teenagers, random spells going off and scrolls in the library going everywhere didn't particularly appeal to him.

"Not yet." He decided. No point in terrifying everybody just yet. His brain was working overtime. There was suddenly too much to think about.

"I need to take a ride." Sadie and Zia nodded. They knew Carter always took a spin on Freak, his gryphon, when he was stressed.

"Be back for the 10 o'clock lesson. I don't feel like teaching 4 year olds combat spells today." Sadie added as he left through the door. He mumbled something back, possibly 'Of course dear sister', but more likely to be 'In your dreams I'm coming back then idiot'. Carter headed out the door and onto the roof, where Freak was happily devouring about 50 frozen turkeys.

"Sorry to bother you buddy, but I need a ride." Carter mounted onto his back, and Freak harrumphed in annoyance. The gryphon spread his wings, and soon Carter was 50 feet up in the air. A strange feeling came over Carter. He looked at Freak. Something was wrong. Suddenly, Freak jolted him off his back and clasped him in his talons.

"You will never defeat my Lord Ophirion" A dry metallic voice sounded from the bird's beak. Carter held back a silent scream.

"You will die. Slowly die. And I will be greatly rewarded." The ex-Freak landed on top of a tall building. Carter's brain went into default. He summoned his kopesh sword from the Duat.

"Not today demon." He looked at him, angry. The ex-Freak hissed with laughter.

"You cannot kill me!" he mocked. "If you kill me, you'd have to kill your bird friend too." Carter realised that he was right. If he plunged his sword into the gryphon, the demon would just escape and Freak would be dead. He summoned his wand.

"Za Atam!" He cried. The hieroglyphs for the word 'depart' burned in the air. The gryphon/demon's eyes blazed with anger as an invisible force pushed him away.

"We will meet again!" he wailed as the wind flung him away.

"Freak!" Carter screamed. He was in shock. Freak was gone. He sank to the ground. Whoever this 'Ophirion' was, he was going to pay. He held his _sen _amulet. Similar to Sadie's _tyet _and _ankh_, it enabled him to talk to Sadie. '_Help! I'm kinda stuck on top of a skyscraper after Freak got possessed by a demon!' _Carter waited. It didn't take Sadie long to reply. '_Hold your horses' lad! We have our own problems here. I'll send somebody… in an hour?' _Carter groaned. But then he was worried. What on earth was going on at Brooklyn House? Sadie gave him one last message. '_Oh, and brother dear, would you mind not bothering me in the middle of a battle?' _Carter groaned. His sister would never get out of HER bubble, would she? He shook his head; textbook narcissism. Suddenly he saw something horrible in the distance. Massive flames were rising just above the area where Brooklyn House was. Carter was horrified, then furious. Who had done this?

**_Yup. That's that… gulp. Don't murder me if it didn't reach your expectations! : S Maybe I'll release Chapter 3 after 15 reviews… until then bye bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hazel

**_Well, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait – I see I left a few of you in suspense. So, I again give a BIG thanks to all the people who have favourited and reviewed! Replying to the reviews…_**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Have I told you I love your penname? I'm glad you were sad it ended, if that makes sense. Yes, Opinion IS going to pay… eventually. _**

**_Juli Beawr: I think I'll let my story answer your questions. THANKYOU for picking me up on the Phillip flaw :) It was a big help. This update is especially for you, since I enjoy staying in one piece. Glad you liked it!_**

**_Annabeth Brady: No need for language (lol) Fine, I'll give you credit! Sorry…._**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: Whoa, somebody's in a hurry! Calm down, yes, thank you, you did make it 25 reviews :)_**

**_Perceus Ellem Jackson: Brady… lol :) I'm glad you loved it! I do try. I don't know about the caffeine apocalypse, but the two worlds will collide. _**

**_Venita-Daughter-of-Pandia: You have a pen? I tremble with fear; I sense a veiled reference to Riptide? Okay, I'll update! :) Hope you like it._**

**_Author 37: Trust me, I do :) I think…_**

**_anonymous: I will… thanks! :D _**

**_EVERYBODY: I send my finished chapters to Annabeth Brady to make sure they don't stink. She edits… I mean, 'Beta reads' it. And she does a pretty good job :) So… yeah…. On with the story!_**

Chapter 3: Hazel

Mental note: Never volunteer on ultra – dangerous life threatening missions. Hazel Levesque was running away from a very irritated baboon, along with her boyfriend Frank.

"Duck!" Hazel yelled to Frank as the baboon threw a few packets of Oreo's at Franks head. They splattered on his head, and Frank got cookie crumbs all through his hair.

"A bit late for that." He mumbled. Hazel looked at the baboon. She had no idea why it was chasing them. One moment they had been investigating some weird mansion suspended on an old building and BAM. The baboon had leapt at them and hadn't stopped chasing them for the past 20 minutes. Great. Hazel thought. You die once from stopping the giant Alcyoneus from escaping, survive the rainbow goddess's apprentice Fleecy's wheat germ, escape dying a few million times, manage to ride a violent horse that nobody could touch, closed the Doors of Death themselves, and she was about to be vanquished by a raving, Oreo chucking baboon. Go figure.

"Hazel! Look behind…." Hazel was soaked with a cascade of sticky drink that smelt like lemon.

"Solo? Seriously dude?" she heard Frank say behind her.

"Come on!" she yelled. The last thing she needed was her boyfriend starting to talk to baboons. She searched with all her might, hoping to find some precious metal underground. No such luck. She sighed in exasperation.

"Remind me why we did this again?" Hazel puffed.

"Erm… we had to investigate the weird stuff happening in Brooklyn?" Frank said.

"I think we found it." Hazel said dryly. Suddenly she felt something; a hunk of copper right beneath her about the size of a tennis ball. It would have to do. She willed it to erupt from the soil, and sent it hurling towards the baboon. It whacked him in the head, but only dazed the baboon. He kept chattering angrily and chasing them. Gods, how thick were baboon's skulls? She heard two separate voices chattering. Two baboons? She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Frank, but he was gone. The two baboons were wrestling, biting and smashing Oreo's into each other's fur. One of them was slammed into a nearby brick wall. Hazel realised her boyfriend was the other baboon. Couldn't he have chosen a dragon to turn into? She shrugged. Then she had an idea. Gods she was stupid!

"Arion!" she mentally called her horse with all her might. She waited about a minute, and then the fastest horse in the world came thundering down the abandoned street. She smiled.

"Frank, we have a ride!" she called over to the two struggling baboons. One of them turned into her boyfriend, with the addition of a few bite marks and a new wig of Oreo's. The other remained an agitated baboon. Hazel vaulted onto Arion's back, followed by Frank, who didn't seem very happy about the form of their rescue.

"Hazel" he began. "Next time you rescue me, can we not use… glaagh!" The last bit came because Arion had started sprinting down the deserted street at a neck breaking pace. Hazel relaxed and gave a little shout in exhilaration, but Frank gripped the horse with all his might and eventually threw up his breakfast over the side of Arion. Gross! Hazel thought. If there was one thing Hazel didn't get about her boyfriend, it was his obvious dislike of rides from Arion. She thought they were great.

"Arion, can you get us to Camp Halfblood?" Hazel asked. Arion managed a little snort, letting her know that was where he was going. Hazel guessed it would take him around 10 minutes, so she settled on his back. Suddenly Arion came to a screeching halt. Hazel was worried. Arion never stopped for anything, not even doughnut breaks (not naming any names cough, cough, Blackjack…) she wondered what had made him stop. She looked around her and gave an irritated click with her tongue. They were back to the weird house they'd started at. Frank was so horse sick he didn't even notice, that is until his hair caught on fire. Hazel screamed, and wished Percy was there. He could've put it out pronto. Frank turned as white as a sheet. Hazel ran to help him, but he yelled for her to get back.

"The firewood!" he yelped. Hazel cursed. How could she have been so stupid as to almost go so near to fire? If her shirt had caught alight, with the stick… she shuddered. Arion nervously put his muzzle on her shoulder, urging her to go back. It was deathly quiet. Something was very wrong about this whole thing.

"Ha di!" A voice came out from nowhere, and the rocks next to Hazel's feet shattered. Frank had managed to get the fire out, but his hair now looked like charcoal.

"Hadi?" he asked, suspicious. "What in Tartarus is a Hadi?"

"I don't know… sounds a bit like Hades." Hazel said slowly. She flicked some soot out of her ebony hair, and continued gazing at the door. A shadowy figure emerged, along with some others.

"Looks like some more of the Kane crew! Hispani, good job on stopping the horse." it was a woman's voice. Hazel winced. She knew that voice…

"Hazel!" Frank whispered urgently. "We need to get out of here NOW!" Hazel nodded.

"Duh!" she whispered. Suddenly she felt the cold edge of some strange sort of curved knife against the back of her neck. Instinctively, she willed the metal to go away from her. The knife whirled away, and Hazel spun around. She was standing face to face with a man. He was wearing strange white robe. He was bald, badly scraped up and looked furious.

"What sort of magic was that?" he demanded, drawing another knife. He had a thick European accent. "What do those Kane's teach you?!" Hazel shrugged in confusion and looked at Frank, pleading with her eyes; can you level him now? He gave a slight nod. His skin rippled, and the man was suddenly faced with a very angry ten ton elephant named Frank. He backed away in confusion. Frank the part time pachyderm slammed into him, knocking him out cold. Frank turned back into himself.

"Nice job!" said a young girl's voice, which had a very faint British accent. "Carter, they just took out Hispani by themselves."

"I saw." Another teenager's voice sounded. Then a guy, about 16 years old, emerged from the shadows. Frank changed back into a human and drew his sword. He ran towards the boy, with his sword poised at his throat.

"Whoa!" The strange teenager lifted up his hands in surrender, and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Carter Kane."

**_That's the end of Chapter 3 – not my favourite chapter I admit. I'll post again after I reach… 25 reviews? Great, so, until then, Bye! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Nico

**_Erm… Hi guys! I have returned (you all sigh) So, thank you SO much again for reviewing, favouriting and giving me really useful advice. Responding to my lovely reviews…_**

**_Juli Beawr: Ha-ha… funny :) I DID consider that, but I decided Carter prefers to defend more than attack. Anyway, I got impatient. Ah well, thanks for all the compliments! _**

**_Guest: GREEKS FOR LIFE! Totally :) Percy is SO much better that Jason!_**

**_Venita-Daughter-of-Pandia: I'm glad I got it. Senjata… eccentric, but not a bad name :) I'm glad you liked Chapter 3_**

**_Kaitie85386: More detail, okey dokes :). Personally I don't think Phillip gave THAT much away, but I see your point. Thanks for all the tips! I'm glad you liked it_**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: Slowpoke? Thanks :S Yes, I AM hurrying. I'm glad you think it necessary to decapitate me. _**

**_The Book Worm Assassin: Quick question… with your pen name, does it mean you kill book worms or you are a book worm? Anyway, thanks for pulling me up on the Phillip thing, a couple of other people did too. I find the Macedonia king/ Greek/ Egyptian thing funny too. Glad you like my humour!_**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: That would have been funny :) Wish I'd thought of it. _**

**_Guest: Glad you think that :) I do try_**

**_Annabeth Brady: What the Hades?! NEVER post my birthday online EVER AGAIN. Yes, you do get previews. Glad you liked it BB_**

**_Camp Olympus: Erm, I thought it was kind of a given… I know he prefers bow and arrow, but he can fight with a sword… he's a kid of Mars for Jupiter's sake! So… yeah_**

**_Why not try again: Thanks! Sorry, just a dumb mistake – thanks for picking it up. _**

**_GirlOfTheForestGreen: I'm glad you liked Chapter 1 :) Erm… it will SORT OF have a bit of Sadie/Nico…_**

**_Dorkzilla: I wish you luck with your story. Hope the writer's block goes away soon!_**

**_NinjaxSketechax: Yeah, the last bit is a bit OOC (been told that by a couple of people). Percy is going to be reckless, and I know Annabeth's been hurt before. Remember how he reacted in TLO when she got hit protecting him? Anyway, thanks!_**

**_Deathly – Hunger – Jackson: I'm glad you like my detail :) I do try! I'm sure you could write MUCH better than me! _**

**_So, now that's over… the chapter! _**

Chapter 4: Nico

Nico di Angelo was tossing in his bed in the Hades cabin shivering from cold sweat. His nightmares had been getting worse lately, and this one was been the most strange. He was in a graveyard. Skeletons and ghost were agitatedly chattering together, wandering around. It was almost like Asphodel. Normally he was fine around the dead; it was like his home turf. But this was different. Something far more powerful than him was controlling them, and he didn't like it. Suddenly a boy, with brown eyes and messy black hair, wearing a leather jacket, came up to one of the tombstones and sat down. Nico watched him cautiously. It seemed like HE was controlling the dead. Suddenly the strange boy locked his eyes on Nico, and Nico knew that he knew he was there.

"Son of the Dead, I've finally managed to reach you." He had a soft voice that reminded Nico a little bit of Thanatos. The boy sounded no older than 16.

"Who are you?" Nico brushed his long hair out of his face and looked at him closer. Suddenly he realised. That face was all too familiar.

"YOU!" Nico drew his Stygian iron sword.

"Me." The boy said quite sadly. "Look, Nico, our history has been a little bumpy…"

"Bumpy?!" Nico asked incredulously, rubbing his skull ring anxiously. "You think?"

"Erm… yes." The boy fidgeted, and Nico realised the boy was more nervous than him.

"Hey, can you tell me what you want and let me return to my life?" Nico said sharply. This guy had completely destroyed his past life.

"Yeah, sure. Look, Nico, I'm sorry about… well, everything."

"Do you think _sorry_ will bring my sister back? Do you think _sorry _is going to bring back all the times at school when…" Nico froze in a furious position as the strange boy held a finger to his lips.

"Let me talk, Son of Death. There is much to learn, but little time. Nico, my name is Anubis. We're not as different as you think."

"Anubis huh?" Nico crossed his arms and glared at him. Anubis coughed.

"Nico, I'm telling you this because the gods trust you. Believe it or not, you're the only mortal they trust on earth. They KNOW you can keep a secret. You managed to keep the Roman camp hidden from the Greeks, vice versa and you managed to keep the great Percy Jackson oblivious of his own identity. You've impressed the gods."

"You flatter me." Nico said dryly. "Continue."

"Nico, ancient beings more horrible than anybody – even the gods – can comprehend are stirring. The time will draw near where a decision will be placed on your shoulders - a decision that could destroy or save the world." Nico suddenly had a taste of what Percy Jackson must have first felt when he read the first Great Prophecy. He shivered.

"Why me?" It didn't make sense. He wasn't brilliant like Annabeth. He wasn't charming like Piper. He couldn't control the earth or the sky or the sea. He couldn't fix anything. He couldn't shape shift. He was an average fighter. He wasn't strong or brave or charismatic. What WAS he good at? He shook his head in shock. This Anubis guy was wrong. Percy Jackson or somebody would save the world again. Like he always did.

"Because you don't let your heart rule your head. But you still have a heart. Percy is too impulsive, and he would make the wrong choice. Jason is a disciplined robot. He wouldn't be able to handle this decision either. Only YOU could do this."

"Sure!" Nico yelled. "Sure! I'm going to be the Saviour of Olympus." He managed a bitter laugh. Suddenly it felt like he was blacking out. Anubis looked around.

"I've been here too long." Anubis said quickly. "Walt needs me. Good luck, young king!"

"Walt? Young… king?" Nico tried to yell, but his voice was lost in the wind that had sprung up.

"Wake up Death Breath!" Nico sat up groggily to see Percy anxiously shaking him awake.

"Yagh…. I'm up." He slurred.

"I need you! Hurry!" Percy gave him a forceful push, toppling Nico off the bed and leaving him sprawling on the floor.

"What was that for?" Nico demanded, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Look, meet me at the beach in 5 minutes. I've got a plan. About…"

"I know what it's about. 5 minutes."

"Cool." Percy left. Nico sighed and jumped off the ground. He pulled on a plain black T-shirt, jeans and combat boots and left the Hades cabin. On the way he made a stop in the infirmary. He walked softly over to Annabeth's bed and looked at her, concerned. Annabeth was like a big sister to him, and her life force was ebbing away by the minute. He winced. There was nothing he could do. He pulled himself away from the bed and left. He could tell why Percy was so desperately looking for Carter Kane. As he walked silently down to the beach, he shivered in the cold. It was about 3am. Nico walked faster, rubbing his hands on his skinny shoulders, until he saw Percy at the shore. He decided to give him a scare for waking him up at 3am. Concentrating very hard, he pictured a wolf. Nico pointed his finger at the ground and a growling wolf skeleton erupted from the soil. He smiled evilly. He pointed at Percy and the wolf charged.

"What the Hades?" Percy was bowled over by 100 kg of pure bone wolf, complete with teeth and attitude problem. "Nico!" Percy spluttered. Blasting the wolf with a torrent of sea water, scattering the bones, his next target was the suddenly worried looking Nico di Angelo. Nico was starting to think irritating Percy had not been such a good idea when he was saturated with a torrent of water, knocking him to the ground.

"Ha." Percy said with a grin. "I win."

"Yeah yeah." Nico picked himself up off the ground and tried to wring out his shirt. "So, what did you need to tell me?" Nico crossed his arms and tried (and failed) to look menacing.

"Yup. I have a new lead. A dream I had last night. My dad and I had a bit of a chat." Percy choked slightly, and Nico knew why. For all demigods, getting a chat with your godly parent was a rare occasion. He made a gesture with his hand, saying, continue…"

"Yeah, so I had a dream and my Dad told me a lot of stuff. But he gave me one lead without realising about Carter Kane. Long story short, he's in Brooklyn." Oh great! Nico thought. That's helpful. Now all we need to do is go door knocking at every house in Brooklyn until we find somebody named Carter Kane and kill him. Yay.

"Oh, and I know where they live." Nico looked up in surprise. Percy's eyes lit up, the way they do before he was about to do something life threateningly crazy.

"Tell the others we're headed to a place called Brooklyn House for a visit."

"And you know this because…" Nico creased his brow. Percy shrugged.

"An albino crocodile told me." Percy said casually.

"Naturally." Nico muttered. "Erm… not meaning to be a wet blanket…"

"You usually are."

"Shut up. Not meaning to be a wet blanket, but how do you propose we're going to find _Brooklyn House? _I doubt we could Google it." Nico said sarcastically. Percy raised an eyebrow and held up a small gold disc.

"That's where this will come in handy."

"Lovely." Nico took the disc from Percy and flipped it between his fingers casually. "What does it do?"

"It's a long story." Percy obviously didn't want to tell him.

"You flipping woke me up at 3am. We've got plenty of time."

"Well Leo made it for me. But he found the design…" Suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder. Nico smelt rain. It wouldn't rain on Camp Halfblood. He forced himself to relax. Just count to ten and… boom! A clap of thunder scared him senseless. Then he felt the rain.

"Run to the pavilion!" Percy yelped. Nico noticed he was shielding the water from wetting him. Lucky duck. His long dark hair was dripping with rainwater.

"How could this happen?" Nico yelled over the noise. Suddenly the gryphon returned.

**_Yup. That's it. I'll update after 45 reviews. That SHOULD give me enough time. Until then, see you! _**


	5. Chapter 5: Sadie

**_Sup all! It's good to be back! As per normal, I'm just going to give massive thanks for all my friendly favouriters, followers and reviewers. Responding to my reviews (because they're the only ones I can really respond to…)_**

**_Hermes' Little Girl: Weren't you Venita – Daughter – Of – Pandia or something? And your picture used to be Rachel, right? Nice changes! (Not like your old ones were bad) Oh noses? Never heard that one :) That WOULD be a fight to see (and you'll get to see it)_**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Yeah, I thought it would be a bit of a change to the usual. Bit fresh, you know? _**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: I definitely get what you mean about the Egyptians. (I do prefer PJO :P) This is SORT OF Egyptian… you'll see what I mean. With pairings, I'm guessing having the same person's POV for more than 1 chapter, I'm doing them a bit later (I have so many things going on at once and they all have to be shown in different POV's, if you know what I mean?). Thanks for all the tips, they really help! I'm glad the chapter was just up to your standards. _**

**_Juli Beawr: He has indeed. But don't worry! :) _**

**_Ninjaxschetcheartx: You'll find out what Anubis did later. Aww… glad I brighten up your morning :)_**

**_Deathly – Hunger – Jackson: Ha! I've read yours and it's bloody brilliant! Sure, I'm gonna continue. _**

**_Annabeth Brady: Nobody cares BB Beta_**

**_ : Barney terrifies me. I'll continue. _**

**_Author 37: I love some of your 'vs.' ideas :) I think Nico doesn't have a lot of self – confidence yet. _**

**_Guest: glad you liked it. _**

**_Brandybuck: Aww… glad you like it. I'm planning on writing more._**

**_Mrobi98: Yeah, at least somebody got the Shaft reference. Riordan always did that: Yew, Solace… And yes, you were 46! Sorry 'bout that. _**

**_ZeusPoiseidonHades11: No, they won't hide it, but they'll meet. I have read your story – very nice! _**

**_And now I shall continue to the part people ACTUALLY read… the chapter._**

**_Oh, and do review because reviews give me warm fuzzies inside _**

Chapter 5: Sadie

Nothing quite messes up your day like an invasion on your home followed by the mysterious appearance of a guy who can turn into an elephant and a girl that can summon metal from the ground and kill you. Sadie Kane was chewing some gum, resting on the back of her brother's temperamental gryphon Freak. How thrilling.

"So, you have a Nome on the East side?!" Carter was asking the two strangers riding with them. They were on separate flying boats that all the magicians used as their little buggies to get from one spot to another around Brooklyn.

"A home… yeah, we have a home on Long Island. Well, we also have one near Mt St Helens, but that's a long story." The boy named Frank answered. Sadie personally thought Frank wasn't a very intimidating name, but she didn't tell him because he looked like a baby sumo wrestler. And he could turn into an elephant.

"So who's your godly parent?" The girl asked. Carter nearly fell off Freak. It was a pity he didn't, actually, but a boy falling from the sky would have been rather hard to explain to the mortals.

"Godly PARENT?!" he spluttered. Sadie for once agreed with her brother. Imagine being the poor soul that had a charmer like Sobek as their father. She shuddered.

"Do you believe the gods have mortal children?" Sadie asked the two. The girl looked like she was about to answer, but then Freak started to fall. Somebody was shooting jets of water at his wings. Sadie watched her brother scream. She was tempted to as well, but then she wouldn't be able to tease him later. Frank the sumo wrestler looked down at the beach that was below us and gave a friendly wave. Freak had stopped falling and was now dodging the squirts of water. Two figures were on the beach. One of them was summoning the water. Frank started to look worried.

"How do you land this thing?" he yelled over at Carter. Carter would have answered, but he was too busy holding on for dear life to Freak. Frank sighed and turned into a bird. A bird too? Sadie wondered if he could turn other people into animals. She would love to turn Carter into a frog, or a newt, or something equally fun. The Frank/Bird Man landed on the ground and morphed into himself. He appeared to be rapidly talking to one of the figures on the ground. Sadie watched.

"Carter, we should go." She had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Carter looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sadie realised she couldn't explain the feeling that had come over her. She just knew something was about to go wrong. Carter was about to die. Or nearly die. Or have something nasty happen to him.

"It'll be fine BS." Sadie hated it when he called her BS. He'd made it up about a month ago and seemed to find it hilarious. Sadie disagreed. It stood for Baby Sister, and seeing as Sadie had grown taller that Carter and could beat him in arm wrestles, it didn't really suit.

"Bloody Bast, what are they doing?" Sadie looked down at the figures on the beach.

One of them gave a very loud taxicab whistle, and in came a massive flying black… horse? Sadie stared. The figure that had whistled for him leapt onto his back and shot into the air. Carter's eyes were wide.

"Pegasus, descendant of The Pegasus, I think Hercules rode him, wingspan of approx.…."

"Carter!" Sadie cut in. "Don't go all wise guys on me! How do you know about this?" Carter went a little red.

"We did Greek mythology in class last semester." Sadie rolled her eyes. Typical – he remembered what they'd learnt at school last semester. The figure had reached them. It was a boy about their age with jet black hair, green eyes and a furious expression.

"Percy!" The girl in the other buggy had been barely making a noise. The boy smiled for a small moment.

"Percy huh?" Sadie said, crossing her arms. The boy named Percy glared at her, his scowl deepening when he saw Carter. He took a pen out of his pocket. Sadie managed to stifle a laugh. What was he going to do with that? Take a memo? Then he uncapped the pen, and it changed into a wickedly sharp sword. Sadie was glad she hadn't laughed.

"Carter Kane, you hurt my family. Get ready to die."

"Percy, what's going on?" the Afro – American girl squeaked.

"Hazel, I'll explain later." Sadie shivered as she realised this guy actually would kill her brother.

"If you plan to kill my brother, you'll have to kill me first." The words escaped Sadie's lips.

"Sadie!" Carter whispered. "Don't go all heroic. It really doesn't suit you."

"Shut up and enjoy yourself. It's a rare treat to have the privilege of me saving your life." The guy named Percy looked like a wreck. He looked torn between killing Carter and giving him a hug.

"I get it Blackjack!" Percy randomly said. Sadie thought he might be going loopy. Percy fixed her with an impressive wolf stare.

"Carter Kane, you sent an albino crocodile to our lakes, killing a naiad, you released that exact gryphon into our camp. He destroyed our home, could have killed my girlfriend and…"

"Hold up!" Sadie spluttered. "If you think we sent Phillip to…"

"Phillip?"  
"Our albino crocodile."

"Naturally…"

"Be quiet. If you think we even know you exist, you're crazy." Percy obviously didn't like being called crazy.

"I've been betrayed too many times to believe you. Look, I'm sorry, but I just have to be safe." Percy sighed. Carter summoned his crook and flail from the Duat. The guy named Percy raised his pen… I mean, sword and slammed the butt of it into Carter's chest. Carter met the strike and a bolt of god – level energy arched through Percy. His eyes widened, he did a mid-air somersault and landed back on his pegasi. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, beat that… glug." Carter said. The last part came as the Percy dude summoned a massive jet of water and slammed it into Carter's face. "What was that?" Carter spluttered. "You didn't even have a wand…" Percy gave him a strange look and concentrated very hard. He formed two large watery hands and grabbed Carter off Freak. Sadie realised she had to act fast. She pulled out her wand and started summoning random things. Soon Percy had a large army of peanut butter globs, fireballs, Frisbees, forks and bowling balls approaching him. He deflected them all. Sadie was wasted – that much magic had sapped all of her energy. She was about to pass out, and Carter was still struggling in Percy's watery fist. Suddenly a skeletal horse cantered through the sky towards them. A boy was astride the horse, flipping his long dark hair out of his eyes. Not another one.

"Hey Percy, just checking everything's okay. Looks like you're fine." He turned to face Sadie and held out a pale skinny hand. "Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo, and I'd like to join the party." Sadie felt like somebody had dunked her head in lukewarm water and left her there. She was going to pass out.

"What did you just say?" she managed to say.

"Erm… Call me Nico." His dark eyes locked with her brother. "Is that Carter?"

"Yes." Sadie crossed her arms. "And that Percy guy is NOT going to kill him."

"Do you know what your brother did?" Nico kicked his skeletal horse into a gallop and flew over to Carter, who was still struggling. No! Sadie wanted to yell. I don't know! Carter wouldn't want to hurt anything. Sadie looked around her. There was a hot emo Goth riding a skeleton that used the exact same pickup line Walt did, a very angry chap who could control water and was holding her brother in a death grip because he thought he had attacked him and she was stuck perched on Freak, pretty much drained due to her overdose of magical use. Things were looking just peachy. She wondered why Percy didn't just kill her brother. She was glad he hadn't, but she still wondered. They had drifted a little way off, and Percy seemed to be talking to him. She wished she could get closer to them, but Freak never let her drive. She tried to summon something from the Duat – her wild card. She concentrated very hard, but couldn't manage to reach it. It still irritated her that her brother could just pluck things out from there whenever he felt like it. Concentrating very hard, she pictured the little chest that held it. She reached into the air and triumphantly pulled out the box. Using a key she'd attached to the same chain as her _ankh _necklace, she unlocked the box. Inside was the little wax figurine. Bes had given it to her secretly just before the gods had retreated. Chanting quietly, Sadie held up the figurine. It disappeared, and in its place was a very lithe looking woman in a leopard print leotard.

"Bast!" Sadie relaxed.

"Kittens, it's been too long. What's happened?" Bast looked at Carter, her eyebrows rising even more when she saw Percy.

"I don't actually know."

"What the Osiris are you and your brother doing in Greek territory?" Bast demanded.

"Greek territory? I'm pretty sure we're still in New York."

"No, no – the…" Bast's eyes widened. "Oh. That idiot…"

"What?" Sadie asked anxiously. She didn't like what Bast was saying. She licked her cracked lips in anticipation.

"Nothing kitten." Bast said a little too casually.

"Sure." Sadie muttered.

"Bast!" Carter managed to yelp.

"Bast? Who's Bast?" Percy looked over, his eyes widening. Yeah, we can summon gods from thin air. Beat that loser! Sadie wanted to yell. But she doubted it would help the situation. Bast took out her knives and interrupted the connection between Carter and Percy's water. Carter started falling, and Freak leapt into action, catching him neatly.

"Good luck kittens!" Bast said, melting into thin air. Sadie sighed. Typical god, just popping in for a few minutes to say hi and change the tide of the battle, and then leave. She looked at Percy, and he looked completely drained of energy. Summoning that much water must have taken a lot of power. Carter took this as his chance. He flew at Percy, urging Freak into a frantic swoop. Freak screeched, and Carter resummoned his crook and flail. Would her dear brother ever learn? Now was when they were supposed to run screaming. Percy would have lost; he had pretty much no energy left. But then Nico interrupted, attacking them, forcing Carter to turn and fight. Nico was using a black sword, and it glinted wickedly in the light of the setting sun.

"Thanks man." Percy panted. "That fist was a little OTT."

"You think?" Nico rolled his eyes. Then he pointed his sword at Sadie and Carter. "Go home." He said quietly. "And NEVER come back."

Sadie Kane woke up in sweat, lying in her bed at Brooklyn House. That hadn't been a ba travel, but the dream had seemed so real. She shuddered and walked over to check up on the newest arrivals – Hazel and Frank. They'd been in the dream. Both were asleep in their separate rooms. She exhaled softly. Freak hadn't returned yet, and her wax figurine of Bast was still unused. She was fine. Smiling sarcastically at herself, she padded back to bed to get some more sleep. Then, a chill went through her spine. Somebody was watching her from behind her door.

**_That's it for now my lovely readers! Gulp I hope it wasn't TOO horrible – it kinda dragged on a bit. Ah well. Update maybe… 60 reviews? Sounds ambitious but I need more time! Hehe - bye-bye for now. _**


	6. Chapter 6: Sadie

**_Hey! I'm here again for Round 6…Chapter 6…_**

**_Again, THANKYOU! To all my lovely reviewers – you guys help out so much! :D_**

**_So, getting right to the point and responding to reviews:_**

**_NinjaxSketechax: It WAS pretty nice: couldn't get anybody very hurt. Yet. Well, dreams have that nasty habit of popping up whether you know the people in it or not. So, yeah. Gulp. _**

**_Annabeth Brady: Could you please stop with all the negative? Seriously, I don't mind constructive criticism… but just being Eeore isn't very helpful. _**

**_Call Brandybuck: I'm glad it was interesting_**

**_Hermes Little Girl: Oh, don't worry; I couldn't just kill Carter_**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: I'm definitely taking your advice on that one – thanks for all the tips you give! And yes, BS will return :)_**

**_ZeusPoiseidonHades11: No problem with reviewing! I liked it! Oh and how do I take your poll?  
I've never done one before._**

**_Juli Beawr: It 'eez' strange. I wonder too… _**

**_I luv this: I'm glad you love it :) _**

**_Author 37: Your right about that. The only problem is that I know very little British slang. Ah well… yeah, I wrote the end about 1am on a sugar high. Not good. _**

**_Deathly-Hunger-Jackson: I never lie! Trust me, lying isn't my thing! At all! I will NEVER say anything is good out of sorriness! It is actually good! I'm very flattered that you think this is amazing – although I think being in love with a story will prove difficult later in life lol :) _**

**_Redandwhitetigers: That question will answer itself – don't worry, I can't kill Annabeth :) And yeah, it was just a dream. But it won't be for long. _**

**_PercyAwesome: Hey! I'm glad you like the idea :) yeah, it's pretty hard to perfectly capture the characters, so they do sound a little different sometimes – especially Percy. Oh, and it will later be explained that Frank tells him… because Frank hasn't been around for a while he doesn't know Percy wants to kill Carter. Ah, I'm making no sense. In a nutshell, it will make sense later. I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try very hard to write fast! :D _**

**_Guest: Not quite sure what that face means…_**

**_Now that that's done, I have one last message and then I'm done._**

**_My message:_****_ Pretty please review because I love it when people do; they really help me write better. _**

**_And the story… drumroll…_**

Chapter 6: Sadie

It was déjà-vu. Sadie Kane was chewing some gum, resting on the back of her brother's temperamental gryphon Freak. How thrilling. But she felt very uneasy, thinking about her dream last night, and her conversation with Carter early that morning. He had wanted to chat and had scared the ba out of her by appearing in her room.

"It'll be fine!" Carter had wanted to let Frank show him his home.

"How do you know we can trust them?" Sadie just couldn't tell Carter about her dream. He would think she was being paranoid.

"They seem like nice people. Khufu doesn't really like them, but you know…"

"Maybe Khufu is smarter than you." It was probably true, Sadie shrugged.

"Gosh, thanks BS. It'll be fine!"

Sadie wasn't very convinced, and even now, riding on Freak to an unknown destination, her heart was in her mouth. She took a deep breath.

"Come on Sadie, you'll be fine, YOLO." She muttered to herself. "Just relax."

Then she saw something and gave a small cry. The same beach from her dream was approaching.

"Carter! We have to turn back. NOW!" Sadie screamed. Carter looked at her sideways.

"Stop acting weird Sadie." He said. Sadie shivered.

"So, you have a Nome on the east side?" Carter asked Frank and Hazel. Sadie listlessly leant back on Freak, listening to the same conversation she'd heard in her dream. She had to get Carter away from here. Suddenly a crazy plan formed in her mind. Without thinking, she looked down at the sandy beach. She watched the two figures, Percy and Nico, look up, see them and yelp. Then Frank went down to talk. Now was their chance.

"Carter, get out of the bloody way!" Sadie called and jumped over her brother, taking control of Freak.

"Come on!" She kicked the sides of the gryphon and steered him away from the beach.

"What in the bottom of the Duat are you up to Sadie?" Carter said frantically. He probably thinks I've gone bonkers. Sadie thought, slightly bitterly. Concentrating very hard, she guided Freak away from the beach. All she knew was she had to go and she had to hurry. Suddenly Carter yelled out to Freak.

"Freak, stop!" Freak listened to Carter before anybody else, and so he stopped. Sadie cursed under her breath.

"Carter, just trust me!"

"Why can't we stay here Sadie?"

"Because…" it was too late. The same guy rode up to them in his flying black horse. Carter's eyes widened.

"Percy!" It was Hazel. Oh no. Sadie realised she couldn't change anything. The boy took the pen out of his pocket and glared at Carter.

"If you plan to kill my brother, you'll have to kill me first." Sadie sat up a bit taller on Freak. The guy named Percy gave her the very same wolf stare. Believe it or not, it was scarier in real life.

"Carter Kane, you…"

"Hold up!" Sadie spluttered. She knew what he was going to say, so she may as well get to the point. "If you think we sent Phillip to…"

"Who the Tartarus is Phillip?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows at her. Sadie sighed. This conversation was just happening all over again. Time to spice things up.

"Our albino crocodile. Now, good chap, we cannot tarry." Sadie pretended she was an actor from one of Gran's old movies, giving a bow with great flourish. "We must journey yonder back to our residence beyond the lake."

"Sadie, you're a geek." Carter said, annoyed. Oh ho! He was one to talk. Sadie rolled her eyes. Her dear brother would realise soon enough she was saving his neck. Percy looked at them both with a bewildered expression. That was always good.

"Sir Percival, I bid you adu." Sadie pushed her brother out of the way and gave another attempt at controlling Freak. It didn't work so well. Freak gave a screech and tried to throw Sadie off. He never did really like her. Carter was looking very white, and threw up a couple of times. The Percy guy was obviously fed up with them. He must think we're completely barmy. Sadie thought. Ah well. Percy drew his pen… sword… weapon. Bloody hell. Carter gave her a sideways look and drew his crook and flail from the Duat. Percy slammed the butt of his sword into Carters chest, but he met the strike.

"Yeah, beat that glug." Sadie sighed as Carter was lifted into the air by Percy's watery hands. Nothing had changed. She wanted to help Carter, but in the dream that hadn't worked so well. Nico, the guy on the skeletal horse, rode up. Please no! Sadie thought.

"Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo, and I'd like to join the party." Sadie looked at him. Bloody Bast, he was hotter in real life. And he'd used Walt's pickup line again. His dark eyes locked onto her brother. Sadie realised she couldn't change anything. She would have to summon Bast. The Nico guy and Percy dude would both hate their guts. Not wasting any time, she skipped ahead a little and summoned her favourite cat goddess.

"What the Osiris are you and your brother doing in Greek territory?" Bast demanded.

"Greek territory? I'm pretty sure we're still in New York."

"No, no – the…" Bast's eyes widened. "Oh. That idiot…"

"What?" Sadie asked anxiously. She didn't like what Bast was saying. She licked her cracked lips in anticipation.

"Nothing kitten." Bast said a little too casually.

"Sure." Sadie muttered. She realised now was her chance to get more information.

"Bast, what's going on?" she asked. She felt so confused. Bast winced.

"I wish I could tell you. I really do, kitten." Bast took out her knives and interrupted the connection between Carter and Percy's water. Carter started falling, and Freak leapt into action, catching him neatly. Carter surged at Carter again; in just the same way he had before. Would her dear brother ever learn? Nico interrupted, attacking them, forcing Carter to turn and fight. Nico was using a black sword, and it glinted wickedly in the light of the setting sun.

"Thanks man." Percy panted. "That fist was a little OTT."

"You think?" Nico rolled his eyes. Then he pointed his sword at Sadie and Carter. "Go home." He said quietly dangerous. "And NEVER come back." Sadie realised she had no idea what was going to happen now. But at least she wasn't energy drained, like all the others. Suddenly the voice of Isis spoke in her mind. She groaned. Not this again!

"Sadie! Whatever happens, you mustn't leave here as enemies."

"Back again are we Isis." Sadie muttered. Looking over at Carter, she could tell by his expression that Horus was egging him on again too. Why me? Sadie groaned. Looking at Nico, his sword still at their throats, she had an idea. She concentrated very hard and tried to pull her kopesh out of the Duat. She had decided that she should learn how to use a certain type of weapon, and had been training to use her kopesh for months. Reaching out, she succeeded only in pulling out some thin air. Sighing, she reached for the wand she'd attached to her belt. Not quite sure what to do, she decided to stick to her old time favourite.

"Ha di!" She cried, aiming her  
wand at the skeletal horse's legs. They shattered, and Nico gave a dry cry as he began plummeting to the beach far below. Percy swooped down on his black Pegasus, and Nico just managed to cling on to the horse's bum, pulling himself up so he was awkwardly perched on the back of the horse.

"Come on Carter!" Sadie cried. This was getting far too strange for her liking. Carter was motionless, staring numbly ahead.

"Sadie…" he murmured.

"What?" All of a sudden she saw. A massive army of teenagers dressed in armour and helmets with orange and purple plumes. Holy Anubis! They were dead meat if they stayed. That weasel – literally. Frank must have alerted them. Sadie raised an eyebrow. Ah well, here goes nothing. She remembered Isis's warning; Do not leave here as enemies. She summoned her kopesh again, this time being successful.

"Come on, brother dear. Let's go kick some armoured butts." Carter gave a slightly crazy smile.

"BS, I couldn't agree more." With that, being outnumbered about 400 to 1, the two Kane's charged.

**_And… cut! Scene. So… that's that scene! I'm working on making the chapter's better. Oh, and speaking of better, who thinks it's a good idea for me to become a Beta reader? Just putting it out there. So, I'll update after…hmm… 75 reviews. That should give me TONS of time. Until then, peace out! :D _**


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

**_*Mass groan* I have returned! :D As normal, THANKYOU dear followers, favouriters etc_**

**_Now come reviewers time! _**

**_Annabeth Brady: Gah. I have no response :)_**

**_Hermes' Little Girl: Yes, Carter dying would have been something to watch. But I just couldn't do it. _**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: Yes, people are indeed going to be beaten up. Yeah, I couldn't find another weapon for Sadie, and I felt she needed one. I know YOLO is American – the thing is, quite a bit of time has passed, and Sadie has been in America for a long time with a large bunch of teenagers. So I figured quite a few Americanism's would have rubbed off on her. Yeah, Annabeth and I may seem to hate each other's guts, but we love each other :) Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten Annabeth. You do have this scary habit of being able to predict what I'm going to write next! She is going to do something quite similar! And don't worry – she won't be too much of a hothead. I hope. Your reviews ARE much longer, but like them: D They're one of the most helpful! I feel extremely flattered that my story is the only one you're taking seriously at the moment! See you for now! _**

**_Deathly-Hunger-Jackson: That can definitely be arranged :) I'm glad it gets better and better! (Don't say that out of sorriness!) _**

**_NinjaxSketcheartz: Oh, thanks! I could quite remember how to spell it… I'm glad you like my characters – I've been trying to cut back on OOCness. Yeah, that Kane's charging will later be explained. It won't make that much sense though. I definitely get why you're dubious about their charging. I'll try my best to make it smooth out. I'll update ASAP! _**

**_hermes10: Thanks! I will._**

**_Juli Beawr: Those are the two options… or are they? Read on to see._**

**_LeoLuver: Ok, I will :)_**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Yup, it will. All will be explained soon. And yes, I decided bring Isis and Horus back was a good idea. _**

**_General E: Greek all the way!_**

**_Call Brandybuck: A twist indeed :P It will be interesting to find out. _**

**_Kelster124: I'm glad you love it!_**

**_Guest: Yeah, sorry about the Hazel mix-up. And, yeah, logically they shouldn't, but they did. More info later. I'm glad you liked the dream thing :) Yeah, Thalia will be in it. I'm looking forward to writing her POV; P and there will be more than usual for the quest: Oracle prophecy coming soon._**

**_Guest: Yay! :) _**

**_Guest: Okay, I'm hurrying_**

**_Guest: Don't ask how all of you will be able to tell who is who. I'm glad you adore it: D Best out of 40? Really? Hmm… I'll see about the Sanicobus combo _**

**_PercyAwesome: I'm glad it was still interesting 2_****_nd_****_ time through. And yes, I have a myth to link them. I've read MOA and so get what you mean. _**

**_Blackjack1709: You'll find out soon._**

**_Child of Kronos: No, they won't win. That would be TOO improbable. _**

**_Guest: That would be sick! I don't know how I'd do it justice, though! _**

**_Guest: I DO want more Percy, but I have so many POV's to include, it's pretty hard. I'll try though!_**

**_InfernoLeo9: Yeah, Percy was being a bit OTT/Dramatic. Just quick question, do you have any suggestions on HOW I could make it more realistic? I always like constructive criticism, so do tell me. _**

**_The Book Worm Assassin: Hehe – that makes more sense :) And I know right?! Oh, hey, let's just attack them. That's a good way to get in their good books. No! Not good idea! There's actually a reason they did that that will be explained later. You know, you've guessed quite a bit of the next few chapters! Very typical. And thanks for the Alexander the Great link, but I do already have one. _**

**_mrobie98: That's what most reviewers are saying: It will be explained. You're right: I'll update! _**

**_Guest: I'm working on it!_**

**_After that… I now release… Chapter 7! *canned applause*_**

Chapter 7: Annabeth

Annabeth woke up in the infirmary, with Frank screaming outside for everybody to come to the beach in war armour. She had no idea what was going on. And she didn't like that. She liked knowing EXACTLY what was going on. She sat up groggily, and a gush of pain surged up her chest. She bit back a scream and lay carefully back down. Her grey eyes wide, she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered playing Capture the Flag… and the gryphon had attacked and she… the rest was a blank. She must have blacked out. How long had she been asleep? Annabeth heard Frank's voice call out urgently.

"All demigods please gather at the beach in war armour. ASAP. Percy might need help." Annabeth's mouth went dry. _Percy! _Gritting her teeth, she heaved herself up. The agony returned, but she just sucked in her breath and fumbled in her pocket for some emergency ambrosia. Chewing it, she smiled as the taste of the birthday cupcake she'd shared with Percy on his 16th birthday flooded her mouth. She felt much better. Gingerly standing up, she reached for her knife lying on the bedside table. She wasn't feeling up to putting on armour, so she just walked outside.

"Annabeth!" Piper came up. "You're awake!"

"You don't say. What's going on?"

"Percy's found Carter Kane. They're having a bit of a spat at the beach."

"Who the Hades is Carter Kane?"

"He's the person who sent that gryphon that nearly killed you. You've been out for 8 days."

"8 days!?" Annabeth officially hated this Carter guy.

"It wasn't Carter!" A male voice said.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Erm… who was what?" Piper said, confused.

"Oh, that Aphrodite spawn can't hear me. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Shut up." Annabeth said.

"Pardon?" Piper looked at her.

"Oh, no sorry, I meant it for… never mind." Annabeth's face flushed. Piper looked at her, then shrugged, still confused. Annabeth's chest was hurting again. The ambrosia was wearing off.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked, drawing her knife.

"Down at the beach with Blackjack…" That was all Annabeth needed to start going. Walking as fast as possible, she headed for the beach, the voice still troubling her. It spoke again.

"Daughter of Athena! Hear me and listen! Percy Jackson must not kill Carter Kane." Annabeth tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. Her brain formulated a plan at lightning speed. Keeping a steady pace towards the beach, she sheathed her knife. Most of the demigods had already gathered, and she pushed her way through them. She looked up into the sky. Three figures were in the air, fighting. Two were together on a gryphon, and then there was somebody who was obviously Percy. Well, she didn't know anybody else who could conjure magical watery fists. Then a fourth figure appeared, slicing through the fist and disappearing. Definitely not normal. Flicking her honey blonde hair behind her ears, she studied the situation. Nico looked at them all. Annabeth could see the 4th figure that appeared had troubled him too. Before she could say anything, Nico summoned a skeletal horse and was soaring up to the others. Annabeth was sure Percy was fine. But before long, something happened. A blue symbol seared in the sky, and the legs of Nico's horse shattered. Percy just managed to catch him. Annabeth was VERY confused. What had just happened? Before she had time to think about, the two other figures began surging towards them. Scared they were going to do the same thing they did on Nico's horse to the entire army, Annabeth chose to act. Leaping in front of the others, she yelled out.

"Stop!" she couldn't charm -speak like Piper, but it did the trick. The two figures on the gryphon stopped uncertainly. At such close range, Annabeth could see they were teenagers just younger than them. One was a fiery looking girl with purple – streaked blonde hair wearing combats boots, chewing gum, looking like she wanted to stomp on somebody. The other was a less threatening looking muscular boy, with chocolate coloured skin, long curly hair and a very bewildered expression. Percy and Nico swooped onto the sand. Annabeth looked at who she guessed was Carter, and Percy wolf stared him. Annabeth actually felt sorry for the guy for a moment – he looked so terrified. Then she cleared her that as she realised everybody expected her to speak. Piper was nowhere to be seen.

"Carter Kane and…" There was an awkward silence.

"Sadie." The girl cut in. Annabeth was surprised to see she had a British accent, although it was slightly faded.

"Carter Kane and Sadie. You set that gryphon lose on this camp. It attacked me. It attacked a lot of people."

"You're that Percy dude's girlfriend?!" The blonde haired girl interrupted again. Annabeth was getting annoyed.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!" Percy said, jumping off Blackjack. Annabeth just stopped herself from smiling.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth demanded, scrutinizing them with her serious grey eyes.

"We've never been here before!" The guy with the curly hair said plaintively.

"Let me handle this Carter." The girl named Sadie said. She looked at Annabeth, as if challenging her. Annabeth returned the stare.

"That's a good girl. Let them talk. Be a diplomat. Very nice." The male voice had returned. Annabeth groaned inwardly. What the Hades was going on?

"Look, whoever you are, we've never heard of you. Not until Frank told us that…" Sadie had started talking again.

"Frank?" Annabeth's internal alert was on high. "What did Frank tell you?"

"Not much, actually." Carter admitted. Annabeth relaxed a little.

"He wanted to show us his home… something about a half – bred or something?" Sadie put in. Annabeth gave a faint smile. Frank had told them next to nothing. They didn't even know they were demigods. Annabeth wondered who they were. They obviously weren't normal mortals. And they had been able to go through the barriers to Camp Half – Blood, so they weren't monsters. Hopefully. Annabeth felt very confused. She wakes up from an 8 day long coma to find out that they had a new enemy – a terrified looking teenager. Her boyfriend was furious, a guy was talking to her in her head and to top it all off she was in agony. Her wounds still hadn't healed. Annabeth closed her eyes, formulating her next move. Her head was swimming. Percy came over to her and she leant on his shoulder, trying to collect her thoughts. To Annabeth's great relief, Chiron wheeled up to them. He looked out of breath. He locked eyes with Carter and looked at Annabeth. She knew that look all too well.

_Chiron, who are these people? _Annabeth pleaded with her eyes.

_I can't tell you. _

_Why not?_

_Not now. Not in front of everybody else. _Percy was watching them both, eyes narrowed. Annabeth was pretty sure he knew basically what they were saying.

"Don't let the Kane's leave. I think they're best suited the Hecate cabin for now." The voice had returned.

"Who are you?" Annabeth whispered. He didn't answer. Annabeth sighed in frustration. If he kept doing this she would go mad.

"It's half – blood." Percy spoke up.

"Whatever." Sadie was starting to really get on Annabeth's nerves. Chiron scrutinized them top to bottom with his eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, I guess we have some new campers. Hermes cabin, you…"

"No! They need to go to the Hecate cabin. For now." Chiron looked startled.

"Why?" he murmured to Annabeth.

"Trust me." Annabeth was hoping it was the right choice.

"Carter and Sadie Kane, welcome to Camp Half – Blood." Chiron rose from his wheelchair and trotted over to greet them. Carter looked like his eyes would pop out.

"Oliver, could you take them to the Hecate cabin, settle them in." Oliver Frost, the cabin leader for Hecate came up, his kaleidoscope black eyes looking up and down the two Kane's. Annabeth was secretly pleased to see Sadie squirm under his gaze. Oliver stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to hell."

**_SORRY! It's getting very scrambled! It will smoothen out… soon. I'll update whenever I darn want to. I've decided that tactic works best. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Leo

**_Hey everybody! HolyHeraHazel is back! I took a very long while off Fanfic - pumping out stuff super-fast really isn't my style. Anyway, not like you care…_**

**_So, review responding time!_**

**_Annabeth Brady: Yes, I can say hell. I thought you knew me better than that dude!_**

**_ Chiisana Pierrot: I'm sorry she had to go away - is she back yet? Your graduation sounded really emotional too. Ahem, anyway… I'm glad you thought it was good at least. Yeah, I thought Annabeth would not like Sadie at first, but she'll grow to respect her and all that. And way later on, I do have a little scene where they both bring up their abandonment, as you might say. And yes, massive kudos to your power of prediction :) Triple H – hehe I really like that. I noticed you added me onto your favourites – thanks! - Triple H_**

**_NinjaxSketcheartx: I know – very welcoming indeed. Yeah, I think I'll have a couple of readers more than a little surprised at the final chapter. _**

**_Juli Beawr: Ooh… you'll have to find out who that host is. I think it might be a little obvious… but who knows? I hope you enjoy the update…_**

**_Call Brandybuck: Yeah, I thought we needed Annabeth to 'return'. _**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: I think you're onto something there ;)_**

**_Deathly-Hunger-Jackson: I'm glad you like it :P I'll definitely keep writing!_**

**_Dorkzilla: Yup. I have spunk and am very proud of it. Sorry you had to do a bit of re – reading there. I DO care about your opinion – it's very important to me. I'm sorry your expectations were higher than I thought my readers expectations were… I am trying! Ya, I try to avoid OOC, but whatever. Sometimes I just let it go. I'm glad you're still reading – I'll try to fix the 'lot of bad' in my later chapters. No promises! So please don't get high expectations again. And some may find my request of lots of reviews very demanding, but I need as much time as possible to write. If I only said 1 or 2 reviews, I'd be posting every hour :)_**

**_ChaserMoonstone: I'm glad you like it :) I like your penname! _**

**_Chocolate'n'Swag: I agree with both your points on Sadie and Carter – Carter will man up, and this chapter hopefully shows Sadie a bit tamer. Yeah, I liked BS too :P_**

**_Trivia 101: You've pretty much described the next chapter – kudos to your power of prediction You have another one later down.._**

**_Guest: Thanks!_**

**_Guest: Thanks for picking up on the cabin counsellor, I forgot! :S Ah well… I guess I'll have to explain that somehow…_**

**_Moondapple18: Naw, I'm not mad :) I do try, but I'm pretty busy._**

**_Trivia101: Review number 2: I'm glad you liked the last part :) _**

**_Caninegirl365: I'm glad you think this is at least a little bit funny. The voice is… well, you'll find out soon enough, but it is a god._**

**_Ellie: I'm glad you like it :D_**

**_Stikenotes: Yes, the Egyptians are in for a big day._**

**_PercyAwesome: I'm glad you find all my chapters surprising :)_**

**_Author37: Hehe – I'm afraid Thor won't be a part of this story. No! It isn't too much to ask his not to be a Sanico Fanfic – gross! And yeah, I'm getting to Leo – TEAM LEO! I like your ranting :)_**

**_Athena grl: Well, I darn feel like updating now! :D I thought the virtual cookie part was very cute._**

**_Ravenwolf24: Oh wow! That's sooo nice! Thanks._**

**_ME: AND NOW! _**

**_(Half – hearted drumroll from readers…) _**

**_ME: I PRESENT… CHAPTER 8!_**

**_(Snores echo all around me.) _**

**_ME: Ah, whatever. _**

Chapter 8: Leo

Leo was not a happy camper – literally. He'd worked all night down in Bunker 9. He'd figured out an ingenious way to fix Festus, based on a plan in Archimedes's book. After a little nap, and emerging from hibernation, Leo was very surprised to find that Percy had had an epic battle with the Carter Kane dude he'd been looking for, there were two new very interesting campers, Rachel was about to give a prophecy and nobody had thought of popping down and alerting Leo of these improvements. Oops! Who needs Leo when you have a guy that can summon the dead, one that can conjure hurricanes and one that can turn into a weasel? He'd received a very quick IM from Ember Blaze, a new Hephaestus girl, in the end. Leo was rushing down to the beach where Percy was, when he saw one of the new campers leaning on a marble column. Adie? Leo gave a blank guess at her name from the hasty explanation given by Ember. Her purple – streaked blonde hair glinted in the setting sun, and judging by her expression and her loosely tied combat boots, she looked ready to stomp the next person to approach her to dust. Definitely Leo's kind of girl. He rubbed the soot out of his curly hair and tried (unsuccessfully) to wipe the grease off his hands. Casually walking up to her, he gave a stab at conversation.

"Hi," he ventured. She shushed him, holding her finger to her lips.

"Isis! What's going on? That Oliver was bloody right when he called this place hell…" It was like she was talking on an imaginary cell phone. Great. It's hard enough when the girl's talking on a real one. He watched her awkwardly and gave a purposeful cough.

"Agh, idiot goddess," she sighed. She glared at Leo. "What are you? An elf?" she asked cautiously. Leo let a sarcastic smile stretch across his face and gave a laugh.

"Demigod. Not elf. Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Agro II at your service!" He gave a very long, dramatic bow. The girl looked at him like he was an exceptionally annoying head louse.

"Pleasure…" She looked at him. Leo realised she had a mostly intact British accent.

"Who's your godly parent?" Leo asked. It's normally a good conversation starter. Except the girl began laughing at him.

"Oh, you're like that Frank chap, eh? You think the gods would… be with a mortal?"

"Uh yeah, I guess if you have to put it like that… the gods do exactly that."

"Can't imagine Isis finding any mortal man very attractive."

"Isis?" The name stirred a faint memory – one of the orphanages he'd lived in (which held the record of 'longest place Leo has stayed in without his Mum') had gone on a trip to the local museum. It specialised in Ancient Egyptian mythology. Hyperactive as Leo was (and still is), he didn't take in much. But he listened enough to remember the name. The fact that this girl was referring the Ancient Egyptian mythology disturbed him.

"Yeah,"

"Ooh… wasn't that the person you were talking to before?" Leo mimed holding an imaginary phone and began talking in a high pitched British accent. "Isis! What's going on? Oh deary me! Ah, yes, I see… Oh this place is hell!" The new girl punched him. "OW!" Leo dramatically rubbed his arm, pulling very pained expressions. "That hurt, Adie!"

"Sadie!"

"That hurt Sadie."

"I'm glad." Sadie said in an irritated voice. Then a camper Leo recognised as Oliver Frost came up to Sadie.

"I was looking for you." A dark crease furrowed his forehead. "I looked everywhere!" Oliver suddenly realised that Leo was there. "Leo," he bobbed his head at him.

"Oliver," Leo replied with the same official awkward head bob. It wasn't like he and Oliver had any bad blood between him, but he'd never really ever spoken with the guy. That fell back to Leo's utter failure at being able to talk naturally with most living things. He'd much prefer a broken automaton to fix, or a tricky lock to pick, or an awesome enemy – hacking warship to build than a long conversation with somebody he didn't know.

"Sadie, I think we should go back to the cabin. You'll want to get cleaned up before dinner after that… ah… incident." Sadie nodded, flashed a look at Leo that he wishfully hoped was a smile and left. Leo took up her position on the column. Some bits of that particular conversation had given him some food for thought. He could've sat there for hours figuring out this big puzzle, but then Piper found him. Her choppy hair had been braided with some small, blue speckled feathers today. She saw Leo looking at them and gave an excited smile.

"They're Jobberknoll feathers!" she said. Leo suspected that Piper meant for him to be excited at this news, but he had never heard of a Jobberknoll. It reminded him suspiciously of a Snipe prank played on him when he was 10. Piper saw his look and pulled a feather from her braid.

"A Jobberknoll is a mythical bird that can be found in North America. My dad found a few in an old box of his. Of course, he didn't know they were Jobberknoll feathers, but he knew I liked exotic feathers for my hair. I guess you'd call it my one Aphrodite weakness."

"Ah!" Leo said, praying he didn't look like he'd completely zoned out the whole time. "Well, erm, nice Jabberwocky feather!"

"Jobberknoll. And yeah, they're pretty nice!" Piper answered. Leo had no idea why they were standing here talking about spotty blue feathers. It wasn't important.

"What the Hades is going on?" Leo voiced the question his ADHD brain had been itching to ask somebody for ages. Ember Blaze wasn't great at simplifying stories.

"What part?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged.

"What has happened since I went down to Bunker 5 last night?" Leo looked at Piper, who gave a long whistle.

"I need the other to help explain this. I was not there the whole time." she admitted. Leo didn't push her, or ask her where she had been, even though he was dying to. Leo had just noticed how exhausted Piper looked, even with her added enthusiasm about the 'oh so important' Jobberknoll feathers. Just then Jason came up to them, his eye still black from Capture the Flag. The scar above his lip had opened, and blood was trickling slowly out. That happened very occasionally when Jason was stressed.

"Piper! Leo! There you guys are! The old 7 are having a quick meeting, with Nico di Angelo and the two new campers. Oh, and I think my sister's popping." Jason sounded excited at the mention of Thalia. Leo wondered if she would quit being a hunter and… agh! Leo gave a shudder, as he suddenly realised that he couldn't possibly date Jason's sister.

"Okey dokes!" Leo said, walking with a spring in his step up to the Big House. He had to keep his cheesy, cheerful personality at least. When they got to the ping – pong table, they noticed immediately that they were the last there. Everybody else was there, eating cheese flavoured chips and talking in low voices. Once Chiron saw them, though, he rose from wheelchair form and began to talk. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Hello demigods, hunters and mag… demigods." Chiron began. "We have some unexpected developments…" his voice was cut off by an unexpected visitor. Leo recognised Rachel Dare, and wasn't particularly thrilled. The last time he'd seen her, she'd nearly killed Piper.

"Rachel!" Chiron said in surprise.

"Chiron!" Rachel hissed in a low voice. "You told me to tell you if my signs showed…" Rachel suddenly stopped and looked around, unsure whether to talk in front of everybody. Leo let his eyes wander to the strange picture of a crying badger on the wall. Chiron nodded deeply and Rachel spoke more freely.

"Look, I've begun to feel when I'm about to give a prophecy. I'm not going to give you much more info, but whenever I feel a prophecy coming near, I go to Chiron." Leo gave a non – committal shrug at this information. As long as he didn't have to go on a dangerous, life threatening quest again. Rachel sat down on another chair and Chiron continued to speak. Truthfully, Leo wasn't listening. His ADHD mind was wandering, and he could tell a few of the others were struggling to keep up with the monologue as well. Chiron's voice soon just turned into a buzzing drone and nobody but Annabeth, Frank and the new guy Carter were listening. But everybody's attention was snagged when the raspy voice of the Oracle sounded around the room. Everybody turned to Rachel, her green eyes glowing. She pointed a finger at everybody in the room except Thalia and Chiron.

_"To conquer, two worlds of old must combine,_

_And find their fate in the palace of brine._

_The Serpent that began the world,_

_Will soon have his bane unfurled._

_A promise the loyal must break_

_To atone for another's mistake._

_But caution to the heroes' brave._

_The world is not all you must save. _

_Bad blood must be healed and cured_

_For ultimate victory assured." _After this, Rachel sagged in her chair, out cold.

"Well!" Chiron said, in what he most likely thought was a carefree, light voice. "Anybody want a drink?"

**_And that's it! I know, I know. You guys are probably screaming 'IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG AND THAT WAS ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH?!' It's called horrible writers block. Anyway, erm, that's it! :D _**


	9. Chapter 9: Carter

**_Well hi! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long with chapters! Anyway, another BIG thankyou to my lovely followers, favouriters and especially reviewers! Ah, I love getting reviews! They give me warm fuzzies every time :D And now, responding to my reviews…_**

**_NinjaxSketcheartx: Thanks! I like Leo's POV too – it's quite nice to write. Yeah, I agree that the prophecy is very long. It's a bit clearer than most prophecies, but I think you have to admit there are a few things that a pretty unclear. But I totally get what you mean! Thanks! I'm getting a little out of the block now, thank goodness! _**

**_Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Good to be back in the world of fanfiction! :) That'd be really good – I'd love to hear other prophecy idea! I'll explore a few in this chapter, but they all won't be right. No, most will definitely be wrong. _**

**_Annabeth Brady: Um… have fun? Ahem, out of curiosity, what mark was I aiming for? _**

**_Call Brandybuck: That conversation was pretty fun to write (I had to do a few re – writes), and I'm very glad it was funny to read :) I know… that feather were damn boring! But I had to put them in there somehow, and this was the best way. _**

**_Novanto: Thanks! I did try._**

**_Chiisana Pierrot: Phew! I'm glad it was a good comeback :D Yeah, I remember Carter. I think it's a little too obvious he's not one of my favourite characters. And I'll try not to mess up his personality :P I hope I get him pretty right. I get what you mean! And yes, Ember Blaze… a very fitting name for the daughter of fire lol. Your Lit teacher is on fanfiction? Yes, you have a very cool Lit. teacher! And she likes it! :D Nice! I guess she noticed my bad grammar in some places – the first chapter especially. Ah well, I've tried to make it better. Later – Triple H_**

**_LeslieCamilleLogan: Yes, yes – a very 'cliché' name. Ah well, authors have to have some random quirks, and mine is making names like that. Please don't judge me. And yes, Jobberknoll feathers are mentioned in Harry Potter, but they've been in mythology before JK Rowling's grandmother was born. Kind of like Hippogriffs and stuff. I'm glad you love it! :D_**

**_KC Lover: The next chapter is… out. Lol. I'm glad you like my story! :D_**

**_Juli Beawr: Yeah, it rhymed :) If it had to do anything, it had to rhyme. I'm glad you liked it! I know… I wish Leo had a GF. Poor '7_****_th_****_ wheel'. _**

**_Guest: Because I can! Moohoohaha! _**

**_Deathly – Hunger – Jackson: I hate writers block too! And yeah, I meant that :S You guys know what I mean. Glad you liked the prophecy! And yes, it was a very long wait. I was getting impatient myself. _**

**_ChaserMoonstone: No, I'm not talking about Apophis, but he'll… be mentioned. I'm really glad you like the chapter! The next one is coming. Oh wait, it's here… _**

**_Carlysuerose: Hehe, glad you liked my chapter 3 opening :) And yeah, a few people have been waiting for Leo to make an appearance! He's one of my fav's too! _**

**_Donna: So glad you like it!_**

**_Little Chibi: Yes! That is totally how it is! A VERY annoying cold._**

**_Ravenwolf24: I know right! Awe thanks! I couldn't possibly be better than RR, but it's nice of you to say so… I guess we can't judge it til it's out!_**

**_ME: And… Chapter 9 is here!_**

**_(Silence)_**

**_Me: CHAPTER 9 IS HERE!_**

**_(A very loud pin drops.)_**

**_Me: I give up. _**

Chapter 9: Carter

"That's actually not too bad," Percy gave a little shrug. Carter spewed chips, and Sadie looked like she had swallowed a very large steak knife, but the others gave little nods and agreed. Carter couldn't believe this!

"What in the bottom of the Duat makes that _not bad!?" _ Personally, that entire experience had freaked him out, from the glowing green eyes to the prophecy about them saving the world.

"Normally the prophecy makes it sound like somebody's going to die, and is more difficult to understand. This one is… not bad." Annabeth summed up everybody else's feelings.

"Erm, but we're not saying that makes this a super easy quest where our lives won't be threatened over and over again." Frank said in a pretty glum voice. Carter looked at the group around the ping – pong table. They all looked like they had seen battle, killed monsters, saved the world, been there, done that. Several times. Carter guessed a few of them had been looking forward to settling down. He made eye contact with Sadie, and knew immediately they were thinking the same thing. They didn't even need their ankhs. But Carter knew they shouldn't do it yet. It might give the wrong impression. He told Sadie that via – ankh.

"But, on that happy note," Sadie took charge, "I think we should figure out the prophecy as best we can."

"Good luck with that." Percy muttered. Carter guessed he had had experience with guessing very wrong when he was figuring out a prophecy.

"We may as well give it a shot," Carter said pointedly, looking at Percy. Percy gave a deep shrug.

"To conquer, two worlds of old must combine," Sadie began. "Well, that's pretty straightforward.

"It is?" A girl with blue feathers in her braided hair Carter hadn't met spoke.

"Well, yeah. You Greeks and us Egy…" Carter gave Sadie a horrified look. They didn't know that Carter and Sadie were Egyptian magicians yet! They hadn't told anyone, but they suspected the horse man knew. One way to get in Greek and Roman's bad books is to come strolling in, charge their favourite hero (Except it wasn't really them charging…) and once you've made up, admit to being one of their ancient sworn enemies. What a charming way to introduce yourself! A clue: no. Sadie and he still hadn't found time to talk about what had happened. It had been so weird – weirder than having Horus harass you. One second they were either going to run away or die, and then they suddenly had an urge stronger than anything else. Everything became a fuzzy haze, and the charged involuntarily… Carter snapped out of his train of thought. The centaur had spoken to him.

"I think the others should know who you are." Carter coughed and looked at Sadie.

"Well guys, you know how the Greek gods exist…" he began.

"Don't we ever." Frank muttered.

"Well," Sadie continued, "So do the Egyptian gods." It was then chaos broke out. The one who looked like an elf yelled 'I knew it!' while some of the others looked confused. The Annabeth girl with serious grey eyes studied them both and analysed the situation.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Frank yelled, standing up. Everybody did. Frank sat down and nodded at the two Kane's.

"Thanks," Carter said, "So, the Egyptian gods exist. And we're…"

"Which Egyptian god is your parent?" An anonymous voice called out curiously. Carter scowled. "I was _about _to explain that the Egyptian gods don't run around and have mortal kids. It's not their style. Instead they have hosts – normally the blood of the pharaoh's works best. Ever since the Apopocalaptic period… "

"You're losing us." Percy said, tapping on the table with his fingernails.

"What do you want me to do about that? You guys have the shortest attention span…"

"I'll take it from here!" Sadie burst in. "So, as my dull brother was _trying _to explain, the Egyptian gods don't have kids. That we know about, at least. Instead they have _hosts_, which are mortals who they… inhabit."

"Please don't tell me god's '_inhabit' _you." Annabeth said cautiously. Carter and Sadie shared glances. Sadie nervously laughed.

"Yeah, we do. Carter hosts the god Horus; his girlfriend hosts the sun god Ra…"

"Carter has a girlfriend?" the boy Carter recognised as Jason asked incredulously. He shot him a dark glare.

"Yup!" Sadie said lightly. "And I have a boyfriend who hosts the god Anubis, and finally…" Whatever Sadie was saying was lost. The guy who'd ridden on the horse skeleton jumped to his feet, his eyes full of rage. Carter hadn't heard him speak yet.

"_Anubis?!" _His eyes were full of dark fire. Everybody looked nervous, even Percy. "If you have anything to do with Anubis, I'm done." He slammed his fist on the Ping-Pong table, sending drinks flying and stormed out of the room. Chiron cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. He's… had it rough." Chiron followed him out of the room.

"At least he still has parents." Sadie said moodily. That was it for Percy. He stood up and looked at her furiously.

"You don't know _anything _about us, so don't go jumping to conclusions. Nico's mother is dead. His sister is dead. Thalia and Jason's mother is dead. Half of our friends are dead. Frank's mother is dead. Leo's mother is dead. Annabeth's father, until recently, didn't want her. Hazel…" Percy's voice faltered momentarily. The looked at, and she gave a little nod with her head. He continued. "Hazel's mother is dead. She's died herself… but we won't go into that. We've had so many hard childhoods and losses. Don't you dare go around saying anything like that! And our other parents are gods. This means we don't get to see them much at all." At that Percy sat down, his anger faded. Sadie looked truly remorseful, which was a new look for her. Carter couldn't help liking it.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly. Percy shrugged. The others all looked like they would've given Sadie a piece of their mind if Percy hadn't spoken first.

"As Sadie was saying before all that," Carter continued with their previous conversation, "Sadie hosts Isis…" Leo cackled gleefully.

"Oh!" he said impishly. "Is she who you were talking to before?" He mimed holding an imaginary phone and mimicked Sadie. "Oh my gods'! Isis! I'm scared! Can you bring my teddy bear?!" That released some of the tension from the room as quite a few demigods snickered. Sadie's face was the colour of ripe strawberries. Carter had to laugh. She gave him a glare that said 'I'll get you for that later.' He stopped.

"You guys get off topic so easily!" he said in an exasperated voice.

"It's a gift," Leo said wryly. That just caused more laughter.

"Guys," Annabeth said in a low voice. Everybody silenced. Carter was impressed. Not many people can pull that off. "Just let the Egyptians speak!"

"Um… thanks. So, the Egyptian gods exist. We host the Egyptian gods. More questions later. Moving on…"

"We were figuring out the prophecy." Sadie supplied.

"_You_ were figuring out the prophecy." Percy pointed out. Sadie shrugged indifferently.

"Well, now we know what it means by 'To conquer, two worlds of old must combine'. It's obviously the Greeks/Romans and the Egyptians."

"Hopefully," Piper said. "We'd hate to find out other gods exist. Soon we'll have Aztecs, Mayans…" Carter laughed. "Soon we'd find we had the Cherokee gods and the…" Piper's eyes widened. Carter wondered what was happening, because she suddenly zoned out. He shrugged it off.

"Anyway, that's probably a safe guess. Next line anybody?"

"And find their fate in the palace of brine." Hazel had been practically silent before now, but now her voice sounded out from a corner of the room. Carter was surprised when she reminded him very faintly of Zia.

"Sorry, the Egyptians are all out of brine palaces." Carter joked. Nobody laughed.

"There's my father's palace." Percy volunteered. Carter was impressed. He had a father who had a palace? Seriously? His dad hadn't even had a house.

"No, I don't think it's your father's palace. Do you remember…?"

"I remember!" Leo burst. "I got the Home Ec. Teacher and Frank got the war trainer!" Everybody looked confused except for Frank, Hazel and Leo. Hazel nodded.

"Please tell me we're not going there!" Frank pouted.

"At least you can turn into something like a fish." Leo muttered. His fire powers didn't work underwater and it sucked. Carter was watching this all in utter bemusement.

"What are we talking about?" he asked. Hazel looked around at all of the demigods.

"Can I talk to you later Carter and Sadie?" she asked. "I'd prefer to just tell them about my idea first."

"Uh…. Sure." Carter said. Sadie looked miffed.

"If you don't trust us…" Sadie said.

"Why should we?" Percy flashed. "You send an albino crocodile and a gryphon to our camp, you show up and then you attack us. 2 points for trying, but seriously? First impression = not so good." Sadie shrugged.

"Touché."

"Hazel, you explain your idea later. Let's go on to the next line." Carter said.

"Sure." Piper sighed. Carter realised pretty much all the demigods doubted trying to explain the prophecy would work too well, and they were just humouring them. Still, he didn't like having a prophecy that outlined his fate and not even trying to decipher it. He guessed the others were used to it – but he wasn't.

"The Serpent that began the world…" Sadie supplied. Carter went cold.

"Apophis," he murmured.

"Apophis?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Lord of Chaos. Pretty much Evil #1. Been there. Annihilated him. Not going there again."

"Ah." All the demigods acted like that was something they understood. Carter wondered what they'd been through.

"Apophis is rising?" Carter knew how much his voice quivered.

"Not necessarily," Annabeth shrugged.

"There's no other serpent in mythology, okay!" Carter said desperately. He felt so lost and scared.

"Hold it Mr Wise Guy!" Annabeth raised a finger. "You think that your mythology is the only one that counts at this Ping Pong meeting?" A few demigods tittered. Carted reddened.

"I'm sure we can find some other options," Piper continued more gently. "And you've got us to help you this time as well. And we've got you." Carter relaxed.

"Yay… we've got a whole 2 new people!" somebody said sarcastically. That made Carter very indignant. Not only was he a very powerful magician, but he had a whole league of magicians back at Brooklyn House. They're probably freaking out! he realised.

"We've actually got quite a few people back at home!" Sadie said. Nobody responded.

"So, we'll look for a serpent in our mythology. Hopefully a nice friendly one!" Jason said.

"I doubt it." Sadie said dryly.

"Will soon have his bane unfurled," Carter prompted.

"This is ridiculous!" Percy said finally. "This is wasting time, and we've got no idea! No idea! What bane will unfurl? Come on? Let's just… let it roll. What's going to happen will happen anyway." He gave a tired sigh. "I'm tired of misread prophecies." Carter felt taken aback. He wanted to figure out this prophecy, but Percy had a point. It was then that Chiron came back into the room.

'I've had a chat with Nico." He said quietly. "You all need to go and rest. Oh, Carter and Sadie. I said the Hecate cabin was best, but when I realised you were hosting gods I thought otherwise. Carter, could you can choose between Ares and Apollo."

"Oh dude, pick Apollo!" Percy said immediately.

"Sadie, you can choose between Aphrodite, Athena and Hera." Carter had no idea about which one to pick. Percy wanted him to pick Apollo, so…

"I pick… Ares?" he said cautiously. Percy shook his head and sighed. Chiron just managed to suppress a smile.

"Are you sure?" Chiron said slowly. No! Carter wanted to scream. I'm not sure! I'm just getting in Percy's face. That guy's too perfect!

"Yes." Carter said. All of the demigods were laughing now. What had he gotten himself into? Sadie was next.

"Uh, any tips guys?" she looked around.

"Don't pick Hera!" Annabeth said passionately. Carter hoped Sadie wouldn't be as stupid as he'd been. She wasn't.

"Hera is most like Isis." Chiron said.

"Oh, then I'm definitely not picking her!" Sadie said passionately. Carter knew how she felt.

"Pick Athena!" said Leo. Carter felt that for once he was sincere, but Sadie obviously didn't see that.

"I pick Aphrodite." She said firmly. Again everybody laughed.

'Well," Chiron said, trying not to smile and failing miserably. "That will be interesting."

**_And that's it! Another chapter DONE! It's very long winded with lots of things happening and random conversations starting, but seriously, in a room full of ADHD demigods it'd be impossible to stay on – topic for long. So… the questions of the chapter; WHAT is wrong with Nico? WHO is the serpent that began the world? HOW will Sadie and Carter cope in the Ares and Aphrodite cabin? And many more will be answered in the coming chapters! And, a little reminder, please review because reviews give me warm fuzzies! Bye!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Carter

_**Hey! :D I know, I know, haven't updated for a while. But I swear I have good excuses! But instead of boring you with the sad sorry stories of my otherwise awesome life, I'll get to the point and respond to my AMAZING review people! :D **_

_**NinjaxSketcheartx: I know; he was just trying to get in Percy's face a little. Yup, pretty dumb! Yeah I know Hera's cabin is empty, but she's really similar to Isis and people can sleep there, right? Yeah, they have a pretty definite plan, as you'll see in the next few chapters ahead! **_

_**Novanto: ooh thanks, I didn't know about him! :)**_

_**Juli Beawr: Haha yup pretty much!**_

_**Call Brandybuck: Haha yeah Ii liked that bit too :) Thanks! I'm glad you thought the reactions were realistic! **_

_**Doubles12: Thanks! :) I'm really happy you like it! **_

_**Annabeth Brady: Is that a good or bad wow?**_

_**Behind Her Mask: I personally agree :) He'll get pushed around a little, but he kind of execrated Apophis the centre of all evil and stuff, so he's not completely useless :)**_

_**Marvel – Tolkien Fangirl: Sadie will meet Drew, and let's say they won't be going skirt shopping together anytime soon. Yeah, the rest of Brooklyn house is at this moment in epic freak – out mode. **_

_**Proud of PJO obsession: Thanks! :)**_

_**ChildOfSea: sorry, I'm trying :) Drew will appear soon. And yeah, Capture the Flag is coming. Egyptian/ Greek/ Roman style. **_

_**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: You're quite right on both points :) **_

_**RiverWing21287: Haha yeah :)**_

_**Chiisana Pierrot: whoa… long review… :D Yeah, I agree that Percy is a bit too hot tempered. Sorry to bust your bubble, but who's Atum? Not quite the direction I'm going in… ah well :) Sorry I'm getting the characters wrong! But thanks for telling where I'm going wrong instead of doing what some reviewers do sometimes and just say 'OOC'. Aww it's no good she's on hiatus :( Thanks so much! Glad I'm one of your favourite writing buddies :) They're some good characters :) Yeah, Annabeth's stories are good for the most part :) But NEVER under ANY circumstances get her to Beta read for you unless you want no grammar corrected and your entire plotline changed! Talk to you next review P! **_

_**Deathly – Hunger – Jackson: Yeah, at least she's with Piper :) Yeah, they're pretty much the worst cabins to suit their personalities. Bwahahah :)**_

_**Ravenwolf24: Yeah I know right :) PERSONALITY CLASH ALERT!**_

_**ChaserMoonstone: Thanks!**_

_**Athena grl: Haha thanks :) you're awesome!**_

_**Author 37: Yeah I really get a kick out of your ranting :) Yellow Box… classic lol. Yes! SANUBALT! I love Leo too :) I really enjoyed writing the banter even though it's not like they'll ever date or anything :) Naw, sorry, Ember Blaze is about the end of this book Leo will have somebody, but not before failing to capture the attention of about 10 girls. Unsuccessfully. The prophecy, yeah, I am quite insane :) Bwahahah! You've got about 25% of the prophecy prediction right :) The rest… you're on a slightly different tangent. Ah well, as I said before, I love your rants :) Nico has gotten quite a bit better at anger control! Love the rest of what you say :) oh whoa that's a super long prophecy! Where did you get that one from? Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Until next update! **_

_**The Book Worm Assassin: I have absolutely no idea lol.**_

_**Guest: Aww thanks! That was a really nice thing to say :)**_

_**NCISaddictionMcGeek: how do you remember your username? Lol, love it :0) I'm glad you think this is good! :D **_

_**So, now I'm going to… go on with the story! :D Oh, and please respond to poll on my profile! **_

Chapter 10: Carter

Carter walked past the rows of cabin, his mind reeling from the crazy meeting. That entire thing had made no sense. And he had a bad feeling about the cabin he had chosen. He could tell from the moment everybody had smirked at his choice. Ah well, a bit late for changes now. Carter followed the girl who was leading him to his cabin. He had tried to make conversation, but all she responded in one – syllable grunts, as if somebody as feeble as him wasn't worth her time. All he knew was that her name was Clarisse, she didn't like Percy and no, Carter couldn't touch her spear. It made Carter a bit indignant to be ignored so much– he was quite used to being a leader. But he was realising that all of the kids here were used to being leaders too. They were on the same level. He sighed a little. Clarisse stopped suddenly, and Carter nearly ran into her. That would have been awkward. Carter realised that they were at his new cabin. He looked at it and gulped. Let's just say that this wasn't Brooklyn house. Heavy rock music blared from it, and Carter felt as if his ears were about to explode. Holy Horus; did the live like this all the time? The paint job looked like the entire cabin had gotten into a tomato fight and never cleaned up; all of the walls were splattered with red paint. Carter stepped in. It looked like this cabin lived by the rule 'Why use a closet when the floor is closer?' Everything was strewn across the floor; armour, weapons, underwear, food wrappers and pretty much everything else that can physically be thrown on the floor. The barbed wire and stuffed boars head at the door completed the ensemble. Carter looked up to see about two dozen kids scowling at him. Some would have been more than 3 years younger than him, but they made up for it in size and attitude. They all had their muscular arms crossed and were judging him suspiciously. They were all big, buff and stupid looking. Surprising anger flared up inside Carter from just being in this room. He mirrored their scowl.

"Carter is it?" one of them with a flattened, red, blotchy nose said, taking a step closer. Carter immediately nicknamed him Squash Nose, for obvious reasons.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, surprising himself about how tough his voice sounded. He was about to stammer a quick apology, but realised that wouldn't be the best idea. The guy who approached him gave a crooked grin.

"You've got spunk. I'll give you that." Squash Nose said, taking out a wickedly sharp pocket knife from his belt and beginning to calmly clean his fingernails. Clarisse flopped onto one of the rickety wooden beds and everybody else dispersed into the room, although their eyes were still glued to him. Finally the only person left facing Carter was Squash Nose.

"Can you fight?" he demanded, chucking him a sword. Carter caught it singled handedly and swung it over his shoulder, analysing its weight. Pursing his lips, he gave a little experimental jab. It was very foreign feeling. Missing his kopesh terribly, he swung it around a few more times before shaking his head and stabbing it into the ground. Nobody would really notice just one more hole in this mess.

"I'll bring my own toys," he said. Concentrating, he tried to pull his kopesh out of the Duat. Nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried again. Something was blocking him. Suddenly Carter felt more compassion for his sister's struggles. Squash Nose was watching him in amusement, wondering what he was doing. Carter tried again, and this time he felt the handle of his kopesh. Drawing it out, the entire cabin gave a gasp of amazement that they quickly hushed up, embarrassed to show emotion. Squash Nose nodded his head one, impressed. One voice started it, and soon everybody was chanting.

"Fight. Fight. Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" Carter sighed. He looked at Squash Nose, who gave a quick smirk. Carter gathered that fighting and beating this guy was some sort of initiation. And he also gathered nobody expected him to win. He looked him up and down. He was big, but probably slow. Carter gave a sudden experimental jab with his kopesh. May as well get it over and done with. Squash Nose responded with alarming speed and accuracy, flicking his kopesh away from him in an almost lazy whish. This was going to be tougher than he thought. This time Squash Nose struck first with a sharp blow to the stomach that Cater deflected offhand and responded with a quick jab. The watching campers were silent, watching curiously. Squash Nose's eyes narrowed slightly. This time Carter went for the offense, feigning a sideways jab and following up with a crushing blow to the shoulder that would have toppled over any of the Brooklyn House initiates. Instead, Squash Nose deflected it with shocking speed. Carter watched him in awe. Fighting was this guy's second nature. Squash Nose tried a disarming move on his, but Carter smiled as his curved sword just caught Squash Nose's. Cursing, Squash Nose attempted to untangle his sword, wasting a few valuable seconds. Taking full advantage, Carter yanked the sword close to his body, locking them together and gave Squash Nose a hard kick with his knee, sending him sprawling on the floor

"Get him Kevin!" one of the onlookers yelled. Squash Nose's name was Kevin? Really? Squash Nose, or Kevin, leapt to his feet, pure determination etched in his face. Carter was caught in the cheek with the butt of Kevin's sword and staggered backwards, head reeling, eyes unfocused. He lifted his fingers to his cheek, withdrew them and saw blood. Instead of passing out, or throwing up as he would have once done, he took a deep breath and gave a quick, tricky jab with the blunt side of his kopesh, hitting Kevin in the backside. Kevin whirled around, but Carter was already gone. Blades flickering, the two boys faced each other, jabbing and parrying with equal determination.

'_Very good Carter! I have been impressed! Now, find his weak defence and send him on a one – way trip to the Duat!' _The voice of Horus sounded in Carter's mind.

'Back are we Horus?' he thought. 'I'm not going to kill him!' Carter knocked aside yet another of Kevin's bone shattering whacks with his kopesh, arms aching.

'_This boy would kill you! Finish him off, or die heroically!' _Horus said with glee, not seeming to mind which outcome it was.

'He wouldn't kill me.' Carter said with certainty. His thoughts were proved immediately as Kevin suddenly dropped his sword and walked back to his bunk, dripping with sweat. Clarisse came towards him.

"Not bad for a first guy, Squirt," she said. "Not everybody manages to face K.J. and… well… remain conscious." A few onlookers snickered; a couple looked embarrassed. Carter gave an indefinite shrug.

"Do you guys think he should stay?" she yelled to everybody. They all gave a sound that Carter guessed was meant to be a greeting cheer but honestly sounded more like a bloodthirsty war cry. Carter coughed.

"Um… thanks?" he ventured. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to be a part of this bunch. I mean, they seemed all right, just a little violent and rough around the edges. Not really Carters style. Still, he felt relieved Sadie hadn't chosen this cabin. Not only would her temper get her in trouble, her fighting skills weren't quite as developed as her magic skills and that wouldn't have helped her here. Carter realised with a start that for almost the first time in his life, he was feeling like a protective big brother. Sadie would've been fine. He looked around at everybody.

"That's yours." Clarisse pointed to the bottom bed of a creaky looking wooden bunk. Something that looked suspiciously like blood was spattered on one post. Carter walked up to it, gave the sheets a cautious sniff and just stopped himself from gagging. The others were watching him in amusement. Carter forced a tough looked and sprawled onto his bed. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was. Today had been massive. His eyelids fluttered and he was asleep.

.:.:.:.

_Carter was back at Brooklyn House. Looking down at his body, he realised he was part chicken. Ah, got to love ba travel. He looked around and realised a war council was being held around the breakfast table. Zia and Walt were at the head, looking grim faced, features drawn with worry. All of the other initiates were crowded onto the table. Jaz and her new boyfriend Li, Cleo, Felix and everybody else. Carter realised with a guilty feeling that he hadn't thought of any of them since arriving here. They must be panicking…_

_.:.:.:._

"Wake up punk!" somebody yelled at Carter, socking him in the arm for good measure. Carter was ripped out of his dreams and splashed into reality. Looking up, for a moment he didn't know where he was. Then it all came rushing back. The Greek and Roman gods existed. He was at a camp for their children. He was in the Ares cabin. Somebody had just hit him. He groaned and sat up, blinking rapidly. Clarisse ran up to him and began shouting.

"Throw some clothes on! There's trouble." Carter leapt to his feet and realised that he'd fell asleep in yesterday's clothes. No need to change then. He ran outside. The strong smell of smoke hit him instantly. He looked around for the source and saw a hot pink cabin with flames rolling out of the roof. One of his fellow Ares cabin mates ran up to him and growled.

"Grab a bucket! The Aphrodite cabin is on fire."

_**I'll give you one guess as to who the cause of that was. Thanks for bearing with me thus far! I will update soonish… **_


	11. Chapter 11: Percy

**_Yep! I'm back! Now, somebody pointed out to me that I haven't been doing Disclaimers. I know and don't care. This site is called _****_Fanfiction. _****_It's kind of obvious that it's going to be written by fans. Ah, sorry, just had to get that off my chest. Now, responding to my AMAZING reviewers! I love getting reviews! Ah… :) WARNING: If you haven't read Mark of Athena, this part of the story won't make very much sense! _**

**_Call Brandybuck: Ya it was Sadie duh :) Yeah, I originally thought of having Carter be beaten to a pulp, but I decided, hey, he defeated Apophis. He can handle these guys! Kevin, yeah, it was the first random name that came into my head :) _**

**_Ravenwolf24: Correctamundo :) _**

**_NinjaxSketcheartx: Yeah, I thought that was obvious. I was actually being sarcastic at the end in my Authors Note, but everybody took it seriously and reviewed with who they thought started the fire; it was unanimously Sadie. Ah well :) And yeah, Drew had a part in it! Haha glad you like the Ares scene :) ha-ha like your room… lol mine too:) _**

**_Olalovespurple: Oh gosh thank you so much! :) I got that review one day and it really made my day!_**

**_Minion/ Annabeth Brady: Kevin. I don't give a damn whether you think it was unoriginal or not; I thought Kevin worked. I'm sorry you're sleepy. Goodnight? Glad you think it was well done this time :)_**

**_Wolfgurl123: thanks so much! And yes, it was a Sadie/ Drew fiasco :) _**

**_Guest (the one that said 'Update update update): Okay, trying! :) _**

**_Guest: thanks soo much! :D_**

**_A: Yeah, I know it was a duh, I was actually being sarcastic at the end in my Authors Note, but everybody took it seriously and reviewed with who they thought started the fire; it was unanimously Sadie. I'm working on finishing it! _**

**_Athena grl: Thanks! Hint: it was Sadie :)_**

**_Thequing01: Thanks! I've been picked up on those :) Glad you could find something helpful to say; some people are just plain useful in their reviews and say something like 'UPDATE!' but yours was actually helpful. Glad you think I should keep going. Thanks! :D_**

**_Violet wingz of a demigod: Sadie… yes… classic :)_**

**_Guest: You're telepathic :) _**

**_Sensen: Glad you like it1 Erm… I would email you, but you didn't actually give me an email address…_**

Chapter 11: Percy

_Percy was in Olympus, and he had no idea why. He looked around, fishing in his pocket for Riptide. _

_"Percy Jackson!" A voice said from behind him. He spun around to face a small girl in a simple brown dress and bare feet. _

_"Lady Hestia!" he gave a small bow. "What am I doing here?"_

_"I've bought you here to deliver a warning. The world is in danger. I know you have your prophecy; I was in the room when you got it. You didn't notice me though." Percy felt really bad. Hestia continued, "But the prophecy didn't mention one thing. You don't have much time. Ophinion is striking in 13 days."_

_"My birthday?" Percy said in exhaustion. "What is with my birthday?"_

_"I know; you happen to share a birthday with a massive superpower of evil. I swear it's just a coincidence. But he is striking then, and you must be ready."_

_"Who's Ophinion?" Percy asked. _

_"I cannot tell you. The gods have forbidden we speak of him, and are refusing to admit that he is rising again. I am putting myself at great risk simply telling you this." Ideas were exploding in Percy's brain. Complete information overload. _

_"Goodbye Percy! I'm sorry our meeting was so brief. Good luck."_

_.:._

The sun had barely risen. Percy lay on his bed, watching the strange glowing sea plants growing along his wall, his mind replaying everything that had happened yesterday. Carter Kane had found him. Percy was frankly surprised at how… non intimidating Carter was. He respected the guy; he was a powerful leader. But he wasn't the massive, ultra – dangerous evil force superpower that he'd expected. Percy knew he couldn't underestimate Carter too soon. There was something about him that sparked anger worthy of Ares. He suddenly felt angry, defensive and violent whenever Carter was around. The ping – pong meeting was the perfect example. Percy knew he'd lost his cool in a way just not like himself. And then there was what had actually happened at the meeting. The Egyptian gods existed?!

Then there was the prophecy… oh gods. Percy had a sinking feeling that he was supposed to save the world again. Seriously? All of this aeon old evil had existed since the world was founded and have been inactive for thousands of years, and then all decide to get together and attack in the same decade and make Percy Jackson's life suck as much as possible. Go figure. Somebody knocked on his cabin door, and Percy jumped.

"Yeah?" he called, throwing on a camp t – shirt and walking up to the door. It was Leo.

"Percy!" Percy replied with something that sounded like 'ugh blugh blugh', rubbing his eyes. Leo's face looked surprisingly serious.

"The Aphrodite cabin is on fire." Leo said. Percy snapped into action. As annoying as Aphrodite could be – with the exception of Piper – you can't let their cabin burn to the ground. Not only would it be a little mean, but then they'd have to bunk with all of the other cabins... which wasn't going to happen. He sprinted towards the billowing flames. The strong smell of smoke and perfume strangled the air. Everybody was throwing bucket and bucket of water onto the flames, but nothing was happening.

"Everybody, just step back a little!" Percy said cautiously. They all parted and he held out his hand. Using all of the energy he had, he summoned a massive jet of water that slammed onto the flames, dousing them with a reluctant hiss. Black spots danced in his eyes and Percy was reminded of what Nico had told him in the Underworld. _With great power… comes a great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. _Percy's eyelids fluttered and the last thing he saw before he passed out was the scorched face of Sadie Kane leaning over him.

.:.:.

"Whoa! Wake up zombie dude! I _know _you're not dead." Percy felt a hand shake him. It was icy cold.

"Nico?" Percy said blearily.

"No, it's Santa." The voice said icily. Yep, definitely Nico.

"You drool when you sleep." Nico added before holding out his hand to help Percy up. Percy went red.

"Yeah, I've been told that before..." he said awkwardly. Looking around, Percy could see that he was still outside the Aphrodite cabin. With a few magical repairs it was already back to normal.

"How long was I out for?" Percy said, rubbing his aching temples.

"Eh, 15 mins max. You'll live." Nico shrugged. "Nice going with the water, although I think you overdid it."

"Yeah." Percy said. He was completely drained. At least the cabin was ok now. Carter came up to them, and Percy bit back a sigh. Carter made him feel angry and completely not his normal self. Plus, he still didn't completely trust him.

"Good job Percy. You have to teach me the spell to do that!" Carter said appreciatively. Seriously? Who did Carter think he was; some wizard who chanted some random words and waved a pointy stick? Percy gave a long sarcastic laugh. Carter looked a little confused.

"Percy, now that you're awake, we need to hurry to the Big House. Hazel has a pretty good idea of where we're heading for our quest." Percy felt immense relief. He'd felt very confused and lost about this prophecy. He hadn't wanted to snap at Carter like that, but it was just one prophecy too many.

"Cool," he said, and he and Nico ran to the Big House, leaving Carter Kane with the Ares bunch. He wondered in the back of his mind how he was handling life with them. He was still in one piece, which was good. He and Nico sat down at the ping – pong table and Percy grabbed a handful of crackers.

"Percy! You're here!" Annabeth said gratefully.

"Yup!" Percy responded with his mouth full of cracker. Annabeth gave a small smile and laced her fingers around his.

"Glad all of you guys could come at such short notice; especially with the… erm… complications caused by the Aphrodite cabin. Everybody turned to look at Piper, who went the colour of ripe strawberries.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She muttered, not even bothering  
to use charm speech. _Mental note: ask Piper about that later, _Percy thought.

"Yeah, well, special mention to Percy for his epic fire – putter – outering skills as well," Hazel continued. "Now, let's get straight to business; the prophecy. Let's just say our first attempt to work it out didn't go so crash hot." Oh really? Percy thought sarcastically, a flash of annoyance surprising him. Why was he so temperamental all of the sudden? He needed to work on this. Leo's voice chipped in.

"What gave that away, Haze? Was it Nico storming out in fury, or Sadie being annoying in an adorable way, or was it Percy suddenly going all Hulk on Carter Kane, or was it…"

"Shut up Leo!" Jason said, following it quickly with an awkward smile to show that he didn't have any hard feelings. Everybody smirked, and Percy wasn't sure if it was at Leo or Jason.

"I think we need to have a strategy." Annabeth said firmly.

"What do we have to work with?" Frank asked, his baby face giving a rather cute pout.

"Oh, a prophecy, as usual," Nico said dryly, his long fingers playing with his skull ring.

"Everybody!" Hazel said quietly. Everyone kept talking, each voice growing louder than the one before. "_Everybody!" _Hazel tried again. Still nobody listened. "EVERYBODY!" Hazel yelled, standing on the ping pong table, the net between her two feet. This time nobody spoke as she continued.

"Phew, thanks guys. Now, ever since we started thinking about the prophecy, I've been brainstorming all sorts of things, and I think I know where we need to head off first." Everybody was all ears. "The second line says that we have to 'Find our fate in the palace of brine,'. I'm sorry Percy, but I don't think it means your dad's palace. Do you guys remember when we were aboard the Argo II and that giant shrimp thing attacked us and Leo used Greek fire to get rid of it?" Hazel asked, scanning the crowd. Everybody except for Nico nodded.

"Where was I?" Nico asked.

"You were still trapped in the jar." Frank said gravely. Nico shuddered.

"I still can't bring myself to eat pomegranates," he said. Hazel looked at her brother, concern flooding her warm brown eyes. She gave him a squeeze around the shoulders before continuing.

"Well, you all know how 'Shrimpzilla' sent me, Frank and Leo down and we came across the mermaid training ground?" Hazel said slowly. Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"Oh gods!" Leo spoke first. "That was where I got the Home Ec. Teacher and Frank got the war captain and they interrogated us and all of those mermaids wrote their phone numbers on your hand with waterproof pen!" Leo said all of this really quickly. "And all you have to do is bring Arion and we can all go and… find our fate!" Leo gasped for air. Percy's ADHD brain was going mad suddenly digesting all of this information, leaping from one idea to another. He remembered now; the mermaid training ground. He remembered how they hadn't wanted to meet him. His meeting with Hestia came back to mind. He had to tell them.

Leo was on his feet and getting a little carried away. He was so excited that his nose caught on fire, which he patted out sheepishly. Nico stood up quietly, spun Leo around so that he was facing the table again and sat him down in the seat.

"Well, as Leo's already realised, I think the 'palace of brine' that we're meant to go to is the mer training ground. All of the mer really wanted me to come back with Arion, so it's the perfect excuse. I just have this feeling that that's where we need to go." Hazel finished her explanation and sat down. Leo nodded emphatically. Percy thought about it.

"Guys, I had a meeting with Hestia this morning. She told us we only have 13 days to complete this quest, or someone named Ophinion will rise and… I think destroy Olympus." A silence followed that.

"13 days?' Frank said. "Does there always have to be a deadline?",

"I guess so. Though normally, when people say deadline, they don't normally mean we'll all be dead at the end of it." Nico said in a flat voice. Gosh Nico, what a ray of sunshine.

"I think we should still go on as planned," Hazel said. "We just need to keep an eye on the time."

"I agree with Hazel," Frank gave her a smile that she returned.

"So do I," Annabeth said after a long pause.

"Count me in," Nico shrugged.

"Why not?" Jason and Piper said in unison, before they both gave a quick laugh.

Percy realised he was the only one who hadn't spoken, and everybody was looking at him.

"Uh… yay… my turn." Percy said. "Well, I think Hazel's right. We need to go to the mer palace, and we only have 13 days, but…" Percy struggled for the right way to put this. "The mer… I can't help you out with this bit of the quest. Not that I don't want to! But…"

"Underwater politics," Annabeth finished. He gave Annabeth a grateful smile; she understood.

"That's fine Percy. We still need you; it's not your fault you can't help with this bit." Piper spoke in a soothing voice that made Percy just want to obey her. Everything went a little fuzzy.

"Yes… not my… fault…" he said a bit droopily.

"Piper, stop charm speaking my boyfriend!" Annabeth said, and Percy was dropped back into reality.

"Thanks Piper, but, yeah…" Piper looked a little embarrassed. Percy secretly was very glad that he didn't have Piper's power; it could make your own friends not trust you. Not that any of the 7 didn't trust Piper, but sometimes you just hated the thought that somebody was controlling you.

"So, first stop the mer training ground?" Leo said. "Then what?"

"Then we do what we do best." Percy said with a smile. "Completely wing it."

"Sounds like a plan!" Frank said, taking a sip of soda.

"Piper, could you go and get the Kane's? I think you'd be the most… persuasive," Annabeth said.

"No problem," Piper gave a small smile. Percy realised how useless Piper must feel sometimes; no offense to her, but she wasn't the best at combat. Fighting a monster with a pretty voice and a dagger sometimes doesn't work. Annabeth was brilliant in giving her even this little job, just to make her feel needed. Percy knew Piper _was _needed; he remembered how she had banished the eidolons, for example. But in all this combat, she hasn't much chance to do something like this.

"Why do we need these Kane's?" Percy asked.

"To conquer, two worlds of old must combine," Annabeth quoted.

"But surely we can do this quest ourselves; look at what we've done in the past…"

"We need them Percy. I don't know why, but we do. Maybe they have Egyptian friends… the more the merrier, right?"

"Too many cooks spoil the broth," Jason said.

"Many hands make light work," Annabeth gave him a little glare.

"7's company, 9's a crowd," Nico forced the proverb a little.

"Hey!" Sadie came in through the door, followed by Carter and Piper. Percy gave a quick smile.

"Hey, Carter, do you happen to have any Egyptian friends?" Straight to the point, Annabeth was. Carter paled.

"They're here? Did they hurt you? Are _they_ hurt? Please tell me Felix didn't summon any penguins. Oh gods of eternal Egypt…"

"Nobody's here Carter…" Hazel said slowly. Carter stopped.

"Oh." he said, sounding disappointed all of a sudden. "Oh."

"Not even Walt?" Sadie said. Walt? Who in Tartarus was Walt?

"Uh… no." Hazel said.

"Is Walt your boyfriend?" Leo said in a disappointed voice. Percy looked at him. Leo was crushing on Sadie now? Poor guy.

"Yeah." Sadie said pointedly.

"So… why are we here?" Carter said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"We know where we have to go on our quest. We'll explain and leave first thing tomorrow."

"Okay then…" Sadie said. An awkward silence followed. "Well?" she said.

"In a nutshell, we're going to go on a quest. To save the world, blah blah. And we only have 13 days. Our first stop is an underwater palace. That's pretty much all we know, but yeah. We need to leave tomorrow."

"Brain overload," Sadie put her fingers to her temples.

"Yeah sorry about that," Annabeth said. Carter was about to say something when a breathless Connor and Travis Stoll burst into the room. They just stood there in silence for a second as everybody just looked at them. It must have looked a bit weird. The silence lasted a whole minute, with everybody just awkwardly looking around at each other, waiting for somebody to talk.

"Dramatic tension!" Leo yelled suddenly, making a few people laugh. The Stoll brothers grinned.

"We came to tell you, well, Carter and Sadie have friends."

"They're here!" Sadie said in delight.

"Who?" Annabeth said cautiously, pressing her hand to where the gryphon had slashed her.

"All the magicians of Brooklyn House," Carter said in a pretty weird voice. Okay then, Percy thought.

"Yeah." Travis said, looking at Connor. "And they're kind of tearing apart the camp."

**_Yup. That's it. Sorry… I'm so sleep deprived right now it's not funny. _**

**_Anyway, please respond to the polls on my profile (I put a new one there every chapter). I know a lot of things weren't explained (the Aphrodite cabin, for example) but they will! Oh and please review because reviews give me warm fuzzy feelings :)_**


End file.
